The Guardians of Winter - The King of Nightmares Returns
by Media Matt
Summary: (1 of 3) The Moon has tasked Jack Frost with assembling a team of Heroes and Villains to combat the King of Fear himself, Pitch Black. But, little does the Guardian of Happiness know, this will not be as easy as it seems. Especially when a certain Witch of Ice from another dimension arrives; siding with the Enemy. Featuring Mr Freeze, Frozone, Elsa, Icy, and More.. (Possible Jelsa)
1. The Story Begins

**Greetings fellow FanFiction readers.**

 **First of all, welcome to The Guardians of Winter Trilogy starting with book 1, The King of Nightmares Returns.** **This will be 1 of 3 books which I plan to write.**

 **This is my first FanFiction story, so I hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

 **CAST**

 **(In Order Of Appearance)**

 **Characters And Voice Actors**

 _ **Jack Frost - Chris Pine**_

 _ **Girl's Father - Richard Armitage**_

 _ **Boy's Mother - Anna Hathaway**_

 _ **North - Alec Baldwin**_

 _ **Bunnymund - Hugh Jackman**_

 _ **Toothiana- Isla Fisher**_

 _ **Sandman - ? (Mute Character)**_

* * *

Once upon a time in the wintery forest of Norway. The land beneath was illuminated by the silvery-blue light of the Moon as it began its shift in the night sky. As the Moonlight travelled along the surface it shone upon an old oak tree which overlooked a frozen pond surrounded by huge rocks. Upon one of its lower branches sat a teenage boy with cold blue eyes and snowy white hair, his name was Jack Frost. He wore brown three quarter trousers with a blue hooded jumper. He also carried a staff which was a twisted oak branch with a crook on the end which was crudely bent into a crooked G.

He looked up at the night sky and saw the Moon, its light reflected into his cold blue eyes.

"Why? What is my purpose? Why did you resurrect me? Just to spend over 400 years as a teenager? I do know that you burdened me with being the Guardian of Happiness, but why never being seen or touched by those who don't believe in me?" he questioned.

It may seem that these questions were rather pointless, but the next day his questions were answered...but not in the way he intended.

The next day, Jack flew around the snow covered forests of Norway visiting town's and village's bringing joy and happiness wherever he went. He does this by casting snow onto the ground which encourages children to do snow related activities, the joy and happiness of the children re-energises Jack's spirit and strength.

He was just about to take off for home when there was a huge commotion going on at the village band stand. Jack flew over to the stand and listened in on the conversation.

"There's a celebratory ball being held in honour of Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff's engagement at the palace in two days," said a boy's Mother,

"We must go to this at once, I should imagine there will be a lot of people attending," said a girl's father.

Shortly after the commotion, parents and children went home to change into their very best clothes and evacuated the village to join the celebration.

Jack was about to join the celebration until he noticed the Lights of the Aurora beaming above in the night sky. All Guardians know this represents a warning from the North Pole and that the Guardians of Childhood must assemble at once. In the acknowledgement of the warning Jack took off for the North Pole.

Meanwhile at the North Pole, the Guardians had begun to assemble in North's office, a huge Australian man-sized rabbit with grey fur armed with Boomerangs walked into the workshop and was greeted by a tall, plump, buff, long bearded, white haired man with a strong Russian accent. He wore a red shirt, black trousers, black boots and a huge red and black overcoat.

"It is good to see you again Bunnymund," greeted North.

Bunnymund was less graceful in greeting North back, "Honestly, couldn't this have waited. It's three weeks until Easter in Australia. This better be a good reason North," he complained.

"It's the moon who has called this meeting Bunnymund, I don't think he has the habit of making false calls," replied North.

Soon another person entered the room, she was half human and half hummingbird, her entire body except her face and hands were covered with blue and green feathers, at the top of her head the feathers pointed upwards forming a crown, and at the bottom of her waist she had long feathers that draped down to her legs which gave the appearance of half a dress, she had two strong wings on her back which seemed to flap forever like a hummingbird which constantly kept her two feet off the ground.

"Greetings Toothiana," greeted North as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Hi North, what's going on?" she asked as her feet touched the floor.

"He doesn't know," mocked Bunnymund, his eyes looked up at the wooden ceiling.

"Oh, I wonder what it's about," said Toothiana, she was getting rather excited. Soon after Toothiana had entered the office, a short and squat individual flew into the room, he wore a night robe made entirely out of golden glittering sand, his hair was styled similar to that of a clown, it was short and golden with five spiked points which pointed back instead of up, his oval body was rounded and he had small hands and feet, this of course was the Sandman.

"Hello Sandy, how are you?" greeted North, _(for those of you who don't know, Sandman is a mute, he shows emotion with his sand)_ the Sandman stood frowning with his arms folded, a golden sand question mark formed above his head.

"Yeah I can relate to that," said Bunnymund, he too had his arms folded as he leant on the stonework fireplace.

North sighed, "Look there is something going on, otherwise I would not have called you here," he frowned as he looked around his office counting the Guardians present. "It appears we're missing one," he said.

Bunnymund groaned, "How typical of him, he's likely icing up every road and window for his own enjoyment."

A few moments later, Jack flew in through the doorway followed by a few snowflakes, he was surprised to see everyone assembled their before him.

"Hey, what's up," greeted Jack as he landed on the floor and put his staff over his shoulder.

"Well hopefully, now that you're here we can finally find out" said Bunnymund.

The Guardians all looked at North. "Follow me," he said and turned to a door which stood across the room.

As they followed; Jack asked Bunnymund, "Hey, what's with North?" Bunnymund's eyes rolled over to Jack.

"You know if you listened more you wouldn't need to ask as much," he moaned, "None of us know what's happening mate. North thought it was a good idea to wait until we were all present."

Once when North got to the other door he opened it revealing a large rounded room with solid wooden pillars all around holding up the floors of North's Workshop, on each and every level of the workshop there were Yeti's and Elves building toys and operating machinery. North proceeded to walk on towards a gigantic wooden Globe of the Earth which stood in the middle of the room. It was as if the rooms rounded shape was built around the gigantic sphere. Upon the wooden floor lay a huge red and black crest representing the Guardians of Childhood. This was given to North by the Moon when he was chosen to be the Guardian of Wonder as well as the Leader for the Guardians.

The Guardians gathered around the Globe as it rotated slowly mimicking the Earth's rotation. The Globe was covered in small white spot lights upon every continent representing children who believe in the Guardians of Childhood.

"Ok you brought us here, so now can you tell us why?" asked the impatient Rabbit.

North glared at Bunnymund and rolled his eyes up to the glass ceiling, he saw the Moon floating above in the daytime sky. North walked over to a lever upon one of the pillars and pulled it down. A flap within the glass ceiling opened and the Moon's light shone through into the room.

"Greetings my friend, tell us what the big news is?" greeted North, the Moon shone its light upon the Guardians Seal under the Guardians, they moved out of the way of the moons ray to see a shadow appear upon the Seal.

Over time the shadow began to take shape and a very familiar silhouette started to become clear. Once when the shadows had stopped moving it suddenly became clear to every Guardian present...

Pitch Had Returned!

* * *

 **More coming Soon...**

 **Don't forget to Rate and Comment! :D**


	2. A Bit of Enlightenment

**Hey fellow readers, first off I'll start with a life update: I've finished my B.A.(Hons) course at University, my graduation is in September/October. So this means more time writing this story for you guys. Anyways, enough of me, lets get back to the story. :D**

 **Welcome back to "The Guardians of Winter: The King of Nightmares Returns".**

 **Now in the last chapter we discovered: (1) Jack Frost questions the Moon why he exists, (2) the Kingdom of Arendelle is putting together a celebratory ball for Princess Anna and Sir Kristoffs wedding and (3) the King of Nightmares himself has returned!**

* * *

 **CAST**

 **(In Order Of Appearance)**

 **Characters And Voice Actors**

 _ **Toothiana - Isla Fisher**_

 _ **Bunnymund - Hugh Jackman**_

 _ **North - Alec Baldwin**_

 _ **Sandman - ? (Mute Chacacter)**_

 _ **Jack Frost - Chris Pine**_

* * *

The atmosphere in the Globe room was quiet for several minutes until Toothiana asked, "So what needs to be done?"

Bunnymund choked on a carrot, "I don't think it matters in what needs to be done because we all know the next move is to go and put an end to his evil schemes," said Bunnymund stating the obvious.

North's eyes looked up to the Moon, "If that was so, then the Moon would have told me about Pitch's return, however he wanted us all here which begs the question... why?"

Suddenly the Guardian Seal opened and a giant transparent Obelisk standing on a pedestal rose from the floor _(this is the same Obelisk used when the moon selected Jack Frost to be the Guardian of Happiness)._

"Err North," said Bunnymund as he stared at the rising object. The Sandman said nothing but he had a question and exclamation mark above his head which began to form and swap simultaneously.

Toothiana was rather excited, "You guys know what this means right?"

North scratched his beard, "It seems he's chosen a new Guardian,"

Bunnymund scowled at North, "But it's only Pitch, why do we need more help?" he questioned.

North looked at Bunnymund, "Well it must be a big deal if he thinks that we need extra help,"

Once the rising Obelisk hit the moonlight, five big beams of blue light shot out around the room projecting images.

"What's this?!" exclaimed Bunnymund, he looked at the Sandman who just shrugged his shoulders. North gasped as the images became clear and focused, the images appeared to be two girls and two men, then almost instantly after the projections became clear a white beam from each image shone upon the globe in various locations.

In the first projection there was a girl with fair blonde hair spun into a French braid which lay over her left shoulder, she also wore a long sleeved turquoise dress with snowflakes wolven into the material, her beam of light was shining in the northern continent of Norway.

In the second projection there was another girl, she had blue and silver hair which was pulled back into a high ponytail held together with a dark-teal tube. She wore a full blue bodysuit which covered all her body except her arms which had teal leather gauntlets with fingerless gloves, leg-high boots and a purple cape. On the globe her location was unknown, her beam of light was not shown.

In the third projection there was a man whose skin colour was entirely blue and silver. His image repeatedly changed from him wearing a lab coat to a suit of armour. His location on the globe was in the region of North America.

In the fourth projection another man appeared, his skin colour was dark and he was wearing a blue and white costume with a visor over his eyes. His location was displayed in the north western area of North America.

North gasped as he looked at the four projections around the room. "Ok then, it appears he's chosen four more Guardians," examined North.

Bunnymund was getting rather annoyed. "Why do we need this many Guardians to take on Pitch?! We're five against one and those odds are good enough for me!" argued Bunnymund.

North groaned, "Why couldn't you have just stayed as a normal sized rabbit without the concept of speech," argued North. Bunnymund and North glared at each other.

During North's and Bunnymund's argument; the Obelisk had started to create another projection directly above all the others.

"North look!" called Jack as the fifth projection began to form. The Guardians looked up in wonder of whom the Moon had chosen to be the fifth new Guardian. As the projection began to focus; the outline of the character began to look more and more familiar. Soon the Guardians gasped as the fifth projection revealed itself to be none other than Jack Frost.

The Guardians all turned to face Jack. Jack felt as if he had his back up against the wall. "Err...North? Why me?" he asked quickly while avoiding everyone's glare.

"Yeah...Why him?" questioned Bunnymund as his eyes rolled over to North.

"He's the Guardian of Happiness, how can he be another Guardian?" asked Toothiana as she ran her fingers through her feathers on her head.

North looked up at the Moon scratching his beard thinking, it was as if the Moon's actions had spoken volumes of words to him.

"Hmm," grunted North as he began to understand what the Moon had said. Soon the hard thinking Sandman who had been standing tapping his foot repeatedly with his arms folded understood it too.

"Ok? What?" asked Bunnymund as he noticed both North and the Sandman were looking up at the Moon.

"I will tell you, just not now." replied North.

Bunnymund groaned. "So there _is_ something," said Toothiana as she begged for an answer.

"The question is… Do you think _he_ is ready?" asked North as he continued to look up at the Moon.

 _"HE?!"_ stammered Jack, his eyes were widened with worry.

"Ready for what?" said Bunnymund, North smiled at the three Guardians as they begged for an answer, he glanced up at the Moon.

"Go on old friend, show Jack his true destiny."

* * *

 **Next Update Coming Next Month or Sooner!**

 **Don't forget to Review and drop a Comment :D**


	3. Jack's Destiny

**Hey Everyone, here again with another update. Sorry for the lateness, I've just got back from my Holiday in Devon.**

 **Welcome Back to** **"The Guardians of Winter: The King of Nightmares Returns".**

 **Now in the last chapter we discovered: (1) The Moon has chosen five new Guardians, (2) Jack has been chosen as the fifth new Guardian (3) North and the Sandman understood what The Moon said** **and it has something to do with Jack's Destiny.**

* * *

 **CAST**

 **(In Order Of Appearance)**

 **Characters And Voice Actors**

 _ **Bunnymund - Hugh Jackman**_

 _ **Toothiana- Isla Fisher**_

 _ **Sandman - ? (Mute Character)**_

 _ **North - Alec Baldwin**_

 _ **Jack Frost - Chris Pine**_

* * *

A white beam of light began to connect the lower projections together around the outside, this created an outline of a square with the four projections representing the corners. Once the four projections were connected by the beam of light, a secondary beam of white light originating from the four projections rose up and connected to Jack's projection.

As North took a step back, he could see all the beams of light together had created the wire frame of a Pyramid. The lower four projections represented the base line and Jack's projection represented the summit.

Soon Bunnymund and Toothiana understood what the Moon was asking of Jack, they both looked directly at him. Unfortunately for Jack, he still didn't understand or at least he was beginning to.

Bunnymund turned back to North, "Good question, is he ready?" wondered the man sized rabbit.

Toothiana flew over to North pestering him with multiple questions, "Do you think he can do it?" she asked.

The Sandman stood with his arms folded presenting a question mark above his head. North gazed at The Sandman, it didn't take long until he understood him. North scratched his beard grunting, "Well the Moon believes so. But as Sandy has rightly pointed out. Why now?" he asked as he turned from the Guardians to The Moon.

Suddenly the projections began to rotate and spiral from slow to fast. As the momentum of the projections quickened, it started to create a vacuum sucking in air, dust and wood. Many of the Elves grabbed hold of the bannisters and pillars before they could be engulfed into the spiralling mass.

Then suddenly the projections collided together and exploded with a deafening bang creating a thick white mist around the room. As the mist began to slowly clear, it revealed something extremely bright at its centre that shone blue. Many of the Guardians covered their eyes at the sight of its glare. When the mist eventually cleared, the light revealed itself to be a giant snowflake slowly rotating. North uncovered his eyes and gasped. Bunnymund half opened his eyes and was speechless. Toothiana and the Sandman looked at one another and then back to Jack.

Soon the Moonlight dropped and the snowflake disappeared, followed by the Obelisk disappearing back underneath the Guardian's Seal.

North looked up at the Moon, "So be it," he said and turned to face Jack, the other Guardians followed his gaze.

As for Jack, he was beginning to feel slightly annoyed. Everyone seemed to understand what was going on except him. He thought he'd understood at first what the Moon was asking, but now he was utterly lost.

"Err...North," he asked trying to keep his calm, "What did he tell you?"

North walked over to Jack and put his hand upon his shoulder, "The Moon has chosen you to become a Leader" he answered.

"Leader?" stammered Jack, his already annoyed and confused expression turned into an expression of fear.

"Yes, to the Guardians of Winter," North confirmed,

"WHAT?!" he spluttered running has hands through his hair and drop his staff in the process, "How can I? I'm already a Guardian. I can't _be_ this Leader he wants me to be." he stressed. "I thought he was asking me to bring joy and happiness to their countries, but this is far from what _I_ expected."

North turned to Jack, "Nothing's saying that you will no longer be the Guardian of Happiness, you will forever be the Guardian of Children's Joy as your spirit and power depends solely on children's happiness and of their belief. But you will be named as a Guardian of Winter with the subtitle the Protector of Happiness." explained North.

The Australian Rabbit walked up to Jack, "Hey mate, everyone here knows that I never wanted you to be a Guardian. But see how wrong I was, when Pitch showed up 10 years ago. You're the one who defeated him because your power is the direct opposite of his own, he brings fear while you bring joy." explained Bunnymund, he put his paw upon Jack's other shoulder. Toothiana flew up to him, "I'm sure we all understand that this is a huge responsibility that the Moon has entrusted to you. We'll all be in the same place as you are should he have chosen anyone of us."

Jack shook his way out of North's and Bunnymund's reassuring embrace and walked to the Globe room fireplace. "I appreciate the comfort that you guys believe that I'm up for the task. But how can I lead any of them, they hardly know me and I hardly know them," he said as he sat down upon a wooden stool next to the unlit fireplace. Even though Jack was still in denial about the task given to him, it appeared that the comments from the other Guardians had settled him slightly taking away his expression of fear and replacing it with uncertainty.

Toothiana flew after Jack and gave him a reassuring hug, "From what I've discovered in my lifetime as the Guardian of Memories, no one is born the same for a reason. In this instance, the reason could be that they are to do amazing things in the future. For you Jack, the Guardians of Winter maybe one of those amazing things," she said kindly.

North walked up and stood next to the fireplace and holded his arms, "These people Jack, they know nothing about their abilities. They know nothing of control and acceptance, so therefore fear begins to thrive. You need to help them understand what they can do," he said softly.

Bunnymund walked up to Jack, "This could be the reason why you became Jack Frost mate," he said.

Jack got to his feet, "To teach people like _me_ how to use _their_ powers?!" he questioned at Bunnymund.

"Hey Mate, take it easy, I'm trying to help here," replied Bunnymund as he folded his arms.

'But what if that's true? What if I was created for this very purpose? To lead the Guardians of Winter?' he thought. Jack took a deep breath and turned to North, "Why now? Why them? And How did they get their abilities?" he asked bluntly.

"I guess I should have told you this a long time ago. Even before you were chosen to be a Guardian," said North. The Guardians all became silent as North told the Legend.

* * *

"This all started at the beginning of time after the creation of the World. After the Earth's creation, the Moon created the land, the oceans, the sky and the Seasons: Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter. Once when the Earth was nearing completion the Moon released the seasons to orbit around the Earth. When suddenly from the darkness of Space, a comet of Black Sand shot out and collided with Winter. As a result of the collision, Winter was split into five pieces and landed in different locations around the globe."

* * *

Jack had listened to everything North had said. However, he thought over and over about the comet of Black Sand, the Black Sand seemed familiar until suddenly it clicked.

"The comet of Black Sand? Was that Pitch?" he asked.

North looked at Jack, "Yes it was, but there is also a rumour that in the event of the collision. The comet was also split, but into two parts. One Black Sand and the other Grey Sand. But it's just a rumour," he said.

From all what Jack had heard and the fact that the Moon had chosen him to be a Leader was a lot to acknowledge. But the more he thought about having his own team the more excited he got about it. _(As what you would expect from a teenager)._

"Who are the Guardians of Winter, North?" he asked, seeing that Jack was taking interest, North didn't wait to answer his question.

"The first girl you saw was Her Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the second was Icy from the Magix Dimension, the man in the third projection was Dr Victor Fries also known as Mr Freeze, and the fourth projection was a man called Lucius Best also known as Frozone."

Jack began to walk around the room with his staff over his shoulder, "So a piece of Winter lives inside each one of these people?" he asked.

North nodded, "Yes, they have their own abilities and curses," he answered.

Jack's head spun round to face North. "Curses?" said Jack, "Why would anyone call this power a curse?"

Bunnymund turned to Jack, "Well do be fair mate. Not everyone knows how to use their abilities as well as you do," he said.

Toothiana quickly joined the conversation, "That's why he wants you to be a Leader. You're an amazing role model to follow," she said happily.

North continued, "Dr Victor Fries' skin colour was caused by a piece of Winter. He was working at his laboratory for a cure of MacGregor Syndrome to save his dying wife, Nora. When unfortunately, he fell into a vat of Liquid Nitrogen. It's rare that anyone would survive falling into a vat of sub-zero temperatures, the outcome is freezing to death in an instant. But he lived because a piece of Winter had found its way into that vat and chose to spare him,"

Bunnymund walked up, "Well he survived regardless that he should have frozen to an ice statue," he commented as he looked at North.

"Yes, it's good that he lived, but this outcome has changed his life forever. He is cursed with not being able to live outside an environment higher than sub-zero temperatures." replied North.

"Poor guy, how can he live like that?" said Toothiana.

Bunnymund snorted, "I guess he'd be house bound for the rest of his life," he said.

"Dr Fries is one of the world's most intelligent beings in the world. He created himself a suit of armour which keeps him at a refrigerated temperature. This allows him to stay chilled and cool whenever he needs to go outside a temperature of Sub-zero degrees." said North.

"Ah, smart thinking," smiled Toothiana.

Bunnymund was happy for him as well, "Yeah, smart thinking," he agreed.

North continued, "There is one other person within those projections whose powers have literally torn her family apart, and that is Her Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle. When she and her sister Anna were children they played a lot with her gifts of ice and snow manipulation. Her gifts were hardly kept a secret within the family, she brought new types of fun for she and her sister to experience. They would build snowmen, snow slides and even ice skating rinks with Elsa's power,"

Jack turned to North, "That doesn't sound too bad, snow related activities is what I do best as well."

North sighed, "Yes but your powers do not kill people."

The Guardians looked at North. Toothiana spoke first, "Out of so much fun, how can her powers just turn into killing people?" she questioned.

Bunnymund delivered his question also, "Tell us what happened North?"

North sighed as he began to finish Elsa's story, "They were enjoying themselves too much that they became carried away, her powers struck Anna upon her forehead which began to freeze her brain. Luckily her parents managed to get help and Anna was cured. But as a precaution, Elsa separated herself from her sister entirely throughout the rest of her childhood in order to protect Anna from her powers."

Many of the Guardians started to feel melancholy towards Elsa's depressing past, this was even more so for Jack. This story about Elsa and her sister really hit home for him, as he knew what it's like to have a sister and the bond what it builds and then to suddenly lose it.

North walked over to Jack and put his hand upon his shoulders and stared at him eye to eye. "The Moon wants you to bring the pieces of Winter together to destroy Pitch once and for all. Only together will Winter become whole again and only then will you be strong enough," he informed. "Pitch will be stronger than before otherwise the Moon wouldn't have asked for more Guardians let alone four more. So please Jack, will you find and lead the Guardians of Winter?"

North released Jack out of his embrace to allow him to think this through. "Ok North, I'll do it, but on one condition," said Jack. The Guardians were astonished that Jack was taking on the mission set by the Moon.

"Sure," said North as he put his hand upon Jack's left shoulder.

"I think it would be a good idea to have our own base or headquarters. All the elves and yeti's may unnerve them," said Jack.

"Ok Jack," said North, "Where would you like this base of yours,"

Jack whispered in North's ear. North expression changed to a look of astonishment.

"Consider it done," said North. He turned to Bunnymund and motioned him over and passed on Jack's message to him.

Bunnymund smiled, "Alright, see you later mate." He patted with his huge right foot on the ground and a huge rabbit hole appeared. Bunnymund jumped into it and the hole closed immediately behind him leaving a flower with blue petals.

"Ok Jack, your base is being sorted, was there anything else?" asked North,

"Can I have a Snow globe?" asked Jack. North's left eyebrow lifted, Jack continued to explain his reasons why.

"I understand that you've been working on a new design of Snow globe; that will allow you to contact Guardian's from long distances where the Lights of the Aurora can't reach. But also on a personal note, it'll save me from flying back and forth."

"Very well Jack," he said as he handed him a Silver-Based Snow globe.

'These new ones are smaller than I remember. Oh well at least this can fit in my pocket,' he thought as he put the Snow globe into his hoodie pouch.

"Good luck Jack" said Toothiana as she gave him a hug,

"Thanks Tooth" said Jack as he hugged her back.

The Sandman gave him a thumbs up with a big smile upon his face.

"Thanks little man," Jack chuckled.

With the goodbyes over Jack walked outside into the snow covered wilderness and removed the Snow globe from his pocket.

"I guess it's time to get this group together. But I think I'll start with Victor. It'll be nice to see him again," he said to himself. He held the Snow globe up to his lips and whispered. "Gotham City."

* * *

 **Next Update Coming next Month**

 **Don't forget to Rate and Review**


	4. Frost and Freeze

**Hey Everyone, I'm here with another update.**

 **Apologies for the delay, I had to re-read and re-write a lot in this chapter.**

 **So in the last chapter we discovered: (1) How the Seasons came to being and how Winter was split into five pieces. (2) The Moon believes Jack is ready to become a Leader. (3) Jack has gone to Gotham City in search of Doctor Freeze.**

* * *

 **CAST**

 **(In Order Of Appearance)**

 **Characters And Voice Actors**

 _ **Jack Frost - Chris Pine**_

 _ **Dr Victor Fries -**_ ** _Arnold Schwarzenegger_**

 ** _Nora Fries - Vendela Kirsebom Thomessen_**

 _ **North - Alec Baldwin**_

* * *

A few seconds after Jack spoke the words. The inside of the Snow globe began to spin and grow hot as the Spherical Device glew bright green. Soon a beam of green light shot out from it and projected a circular image of the destination. Green smoke streamed from the heated doorway when it met the coldness of the Northern air.

Jack was rather surprised, the old snow globes usually activate when the user throws them to the floor, but with this new design there was no need. 'Well this is a new snow globe, perhaps North ran out of the older models after using them all,' thought Jack as he walked through the portal.

Expecting to feel the ground on the other side, Jack walked straight through the doorway to suddenly find himself falling from a high altitude. Out of the confusion he began to realise that the portal had opened in the air. Even though this would be fatal to anyone else, Jack just smiled as he put the Snow globe back into his pocket, 'It's a good thing I control the winds,' he thought as he came near to the ground.

"Ok wind," he commanded and just before hitting the ground a gust of wind shot him back into the night sky like a snowflake in a Winters breeze. 'Ok, now where do I find Dr Fries?' he thought. During his search high in the air Jack thought about the Guardians of Winter and the task that he had been burdened with. 'I would never have expected Victor or Lucius to be part of this team, but it certainly has been a long time since I last spoke to either of them.'

It wasn't long until something caught his eye as he passed by the main street, 'What's that,' he thought as he altered his course to investigate. He landed outside a convenience shop which had a newspaper stand box outside. The name of Dr Victor Fries was mentioned upon the front page, "I hope it's nothing bad," he said.

He quickly looked right to left to make sure that he wasn't being watched, the coast was clear. He turned back to the newspaper stand and placed his hand upon the glass. From his hand; ice started to travel all over the glass and soon the molecules within shattered and broke exposing the newspapers inside. Jack quickly grabbed the top copy, the headline read:

* * *

 **THE GOTHAM TIMES**

 **EX-CRIMINAL MASTERMIND RELEASED!**

 **FREEZE FREED AFTER HUGE SCIENTIFIC BREAKTHROUGH SAVES MAYOR'S LIFE!**

It went on to say:

 _"Dr Victor Fries saved the Mayor of Gotham City from a fatal disease known as MacGregor Syndrome. Although knowing the disease personally, Dr Fries is adamant that there are more cures to be found."_

 _"This granted Dr Fries a pardon from his past wrong doings. Fries states that he will take this time to find new cures as well as the one that matters the most, a cure for his dying wife."_

* * *

A smile appeared on Jack's face as he read through the newspaper, 'It's good that he saw the error of his ways and decided to make a life worth living. But who could blame him? He only turned to crime to fund his research in finding a cure for Nora,' he thought. 'Even though I knew what he was doing was wrong, I couldn't intervene as he was a friend and he was doing it out of love; which separates him from many other criminal masterminds.'

As Jack read on; he came across the address to Dr Fries' residence. 'Great,' he thought and dropped the newspaper, he looked up into the cold night sky.

"Ok wind, take me where I need to go," he called and with a roar of wind he took off into the air once again. 'Ok, according to the newspaper, Dr Fries lives on the outskirts of Gotham in a huge white Mansion next to his place of work 'Fries Research Laboratories'.

As Jack flew across the forest on the outskirts of Gotham, he saw rising in the distance was Dr Fries' residence. A huge white warehouse the size of a small football stadium with the blue company logo was the first thing to come into view, Jack was most impressed to see that the newspaper headlines weren't wrong at all.

As he arrived at the complex he noticed that none of the lights were on. So assuming that the company had closed for the night, Jack decided to land. He spied out a pasture of grass within the company grounds; and with a cold gust of wind he landed freezing the grass beneath his feet. After he touched down he quickly looked around, the complex appeared to be deserted. Jack was slightly frustrated, 'Why did I come here first, it's abandoned and it seems like I've come all this way for nothing,' he thought as he looked around the complex.

All around the area was huge wire and brick walls along the outside of the business separating itself from the world. There were only two roads in and out which was guarded by three security members, there was also a small hut provided which stood in between the two roads. It did begin to feel like Jack had come all this way for nothing, until he noticed a light on within the Mansion living room. Jack was unsure at first if anyone was in until he saw a shadow pass the blinded window.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Mansion, Dr Fries was sitting down in his white armchair dressed in his faded white dressing gown. Next to the unlit cobweb covered fireplace with a mug of ice water. He was re-watching his wedding video upon an old box television of him and his wife. They were dancing to their song with their lives' full of joy and peace. A tear came to his eye and streamed down his cold cheek before freezing into ice.

As he peeled away the frozen tear; he made a pledge to his wife, "Soon my love, we will be reunited once again. Now that I have been freed, I will be able to use all the resources at my disposal to bring you home."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Dr Fries switched off the television and got his freeze-ray gun from the fireplace which was the size of an anti-tank gun with blue lights and made from silver and steel. He made his way to the front door and stopped a few metres away.

"We're closed for the evening, come back tomorrow," he called.

Jack stood closer to the door. "This cannot wait until tomorrow," he replied,

"What is your business?" asked Dr Fries,

Jack called out "I have come to recruit you," he replied,

Dr Fries armed his gun, "I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I have no interest in joining any gangs or robberies. My days of crime are over," he called and blasted the door freezing it shut. "I hate it when people waste my time!" he moaned as he shuffled back into the living room.

Meanwhile outside Jack noticed that Dr Fries had frozen the door shut. "Ok then, I'll make my own way in," he said confidently.

Jack placed his left hand upon the steel door and soon ice began to travel along the outside of the door causing the steel to become brittle. Once when the door was completely covered in ice, Jack took six steps back before raising his staff into the air. With his staff pointed up the wind began to swirl around it. Once Jack had summoned enough wind, he pointed his staff at the door. Like a strong fist it barged its way through the door causing the steel to break into pieces and collapse to the ground.

Dr Fries got up from his white armchair and ran to the door armed with his freeze-ray gun. "Jack?" asked Dr Fries as he lowered his weapon.

"Hello Victor," he greeted,

Victor rested his gun against his side, "Ah hello, please come in," he greeted,

Jack smiled, "Sorry about the door," he joked as he made his way into the Mansion.

Victor just shrugged as he lead Jack into the living room. "It matters not, at least you weren't anyone else," he replied,

Jack smirked, "You know...for someone who can only live in sub-zero temperatures, you certainly do have a temper." he teased as he walked into the living room with his staff over his shoulder. The living room was covered with icicles and frosty steam which fell from the ceiling keeping the room within a sub-zero environment.

"Yes well, my retirement from the crime business didn't go around so well with many of my clients, so I can never be too careful," he replied as he placed his weapon back on top of the fireplace.

"So what brings the Guardian of Happiness to Gotham City?" he asked as he sat back down in his armchair.

Jack walked over to the second white armchair (Nora's Chair) which stood opposite Victor. "Unfortunately I'm not here to say hello," answered Jack as he sat down with his staff laid upon his lap, "I understand that you're rebuilding a new life on a foundation of great deeds. But the world needs you elsewhere," he answered.

Victor leant forward in his armchair with his hands clasped together. "Who's the threat? And why does the world need me of all people?" he questioned.

Jack also leant forward, "The Guardians of Childhood commonly refer to him as either the 'Boogeyman' or 'Pitch Black'. But he would prefer the title as 'The King of Nightmare's'. He has returned to avenge himself after his defeat. His purpose is to put the world into endless fear. But as to why you; there has been a sign from the Moon. He has appointed four new Guardians and it so happens that you are one of them." explained Jack.

Victor sat quietly for a few moments, he took a long sip of his ice water before getting up from his armchair and then approached the unlit fireplace. He gazed upon a portrait which hung above the fireplace of his wife. She had long blonde hair and wore a white dress with a silver snowflake necklace which was a wedding present from Victor. A tear came to his eye and rolled down his cheek before freezing into ice; as he thought upon that life changing memory.

"Ok Jack, for old times' sake, I will help you. I need to make an amends for my past actions," he replied as he reached to one of the single candle stands upon the mantel piece, he grabbed it and pulled it back like a lever. As the candle stand moved back, it clicked, followed by a small silver room illuminated with blue light opening up behind them beneath the staircase. Dr Fries walked into the small room and Jack followed him. When Jack got inside the extremely cramped room, he noticed three light switches upon the wall next to Victor.

"Ok… so you've got a secret and very small room beneath the stairs, but why have three switches to the only light in this room?" he pondered. Victor looked at Jack with a smirk and flicked the middle switch. This was followed by a large glass panel rising up in front of them from the floor, it stopped once it connected to the ceiling of the small room locking Dr Fries and Jack inside. A rather anxious Jack turned to Victor who stood calmly with his arms folded. It took Jack sometime until he noticed the small room was moving down.

"You have an Elevator beneath the staircase?" said Jack sarcastically.

Dr Fries laughed, "Now don't tell me for as long as you've known me; that surprises you?"

Jack smiled back, "No, I guess not," he replied.

As the Elevator left the living room Victor thought about the Guardians of Winter. "So who are the Guardians of Winter," he asked,

Jack looked at Victor, "Well, there's Me, You, Lucius Best, Icy and Queen Elsa of Arendelle," he replied.

"Ah Frozone, goodness, I haven't seen him for a long time," pondered Dr Fries, "Is there a Leader for us to follow in this new order?" he asked.

Jack really didn't like that word 'Leader', having been a loner for most of his life. He sighed as he answered the question, "The Moon has chosen me to lead this Team," he answered.

Victor looked down at Jack, "Finally, someone's got the sense," he smirked,

Jack glared at him, "What?!" he questioned,

Victor laughed, "Jack, there's no one better than you to lead this team. If I remember your story correctly, you've been upon this Earth for more than 400 years and in that time you've managed to understand yourself and your abilities. To me, there is a lot of sense in making you a Leader, plus on my part, it's great to follow someone you already know,"

Jack was shocked, "Thanks, I appreciate your honesty," he replied. 'Yikes, no pressure,' he thought,

Victor smiled, "You're Welcome. I guess I should say Congratulations, Leader of Winter."

Soon the Elevator began to slow down as it neared its destination, "Does anyone else know about the Guardians of Winter?" asked Victor,

Jack shook his head, "You're the first one I've come to," he answered,

Victor put his hand upon Jack's shoulder as the elevator came to a stop. The lights of the basement were somewhat blinding after being in a small space with dim lighting for some time. After the elevator stopped; the glass panel withdrew into the floor.

"I'll dim the lights," said Victor as he turned a dial upon the lower floor.

As Jack regained his sight he saw in front of him was a black hallway with three large spotlights parallel to the wall illuminating the grated walkway. At the end of the small hallway was a cryogenics floatation tank containing Nora, still frozen alive awaiting a cure.

"So how far are you from finding a cure?" asked Jack,

Dr Fries looked upon his computer screen which stood next to the tank, "Unfortunately, nowhere near I was expecting," he said sadly.

Jack put his hand upon Victor's shoulder, "Well for what it's worth, I believe in you," he reassured, Victor gave a reassuring nod.

"So why are we down here," wondered Jack as he noticed there were two exits either side of the tank.

"This way," said Victor as he wiped away a frozen tear. He walked through the left exit which lead into an underground laboratory. As they walked through the secret room, Jack noticed along the left wall was suits upon suits of different designs; which Victor had created to help him breathe outside temperatures of sub-zero degrees.

Jack glanced to his right and saw an arsenal of ice weaponry, "Didn't change very much did you?" he joked.

Victor stopped in his tracks and turned to face him, "Give me a chance, I was only released two days ago; and who knows, my ice technology may help with the global warming crisis," explained Dr Fries.

Jack smiled, he was glad that Victor was beginning to look upon the bright side of life instead of the life of a criminal. "Ok then, I'll shut up," he laughed as he put his hands up in surrender.

Victor took Jack into a large Laboratory positioned directly below the 'Fries Research Laboratories' complex above, it was at least two football pitches larger than the surface complex. Inside the whitewashed lab was extremely expensive equipment which was made brand new and state-of-the-art. There was machinery still working away mixing various drugs and experiments while a computer analysed the results. Further down the room were at least 10 cryogenic tubes, similar to the one which occupied Nora outside, in a line hooked up with all the necessary gear and awaiting occupants.

Victor explained "I have been developing a new style of bio-technology which can not only heal injuries, but in theory, from what the resulting data explains, can also restore the spirit back to the body."

Jack halted on the spot, "Did you say 'Restore the spirit back to the body'?" he murmured. He'd never thought it were possible, to restore himself back to life. He had long ago, like 400 years long ago, come to terms with his spiritual self, but now that Victor was saying that he could be alive again was something Jack had wanted deep, deep, down.

"In theory," he answered, "But the work still needs advanced research and analysis, there hasn't been a suitable subject to test this on."

Jack stood motionless as this news became imprinted in his brain; the only thing which brought him out of this thought provoking trance was when Jack's pocket started to vibrate. It was coming from the Snow globe North had given him.

"Excuse me for a minute," he said as he removed the Snow globe from his pocket. It was glowing green, Jack shook the Snow globe and an image of North's face appeared inside it.

"Hello Jack," said North,

Jack greeted North back, "Hi North, what's wrong?" he replied,

North's facial expression became serious, "Pitch has been sighted! We need you here now." said North.

Dr Fries stood with a percentage of interest as he observed the conversation between an immortal boy and a talking head inside a Snow globe.

"Ok, I'm on my way," replied Jack, North's head disappeared from the Snow globe. "Damn," said Jack as he banged his staff upon the Laboratory floor with frustration.

"Anything wrong?" asked Victor as he took interest in Jack's predicament.

"Plenty," said Jack as he put the Snow globe back into his pocket. "I was hoping to gather all the Guardians of Winter before Pitch showed up, but as it appears; that's not going to happen." Jack started pacing back and forth thinking of what he was going to do.

"I'll get Lucius," suggested Dr Fries as he walked up to Jack and put his hand reassuringly on Jack's icy shoulder.

"Thanks Victor," he replied as he turned to face him,

"I need to pay him a visit anyway, it's been a while since I last spoke to him," Victor explained.

Jack smiled and withdrew the Snow globe from his pocket. He held it up to his lips and said "The North Pole," but something strange happened, instead of the Snow globe creating a projected doorway it fizzed and shook which was then followed by a small crack scarring across the top.

Jack put the Snow globe back into his pocket, "Every new model always has its advantages and disadvantages, it would seem this new generation Snow globe has run out of white matter, I should imagine that it'll need an hour or so to recharge." he grunted, he then turned to Victor, "Can you please show me the way out?" he asked.

Victor smiled, "Sure, the way out is on the right opposite the cryogenics tank, it should take you into the garage. You can find your way out from there."

Jack smiled and held out his hand, "Meet me in two days at Burgess Forest, you'll find a pond at its centre, I'll join you there," he said.

Victor took Jack's hand and they shook, "See you there," he replied. Jack gave a final smile and ran out of the room and exited through the garage then with a gust of wind he took off into the clear night sky.

* * *

During Jack's haste to reach the North Pole, secretly other forces had been set in motion. For it was not only Pitch Black to have arrived, but other beings from a much more further distance had also arrived too...beings from another dimension to be precise.

* * *

 **Don't Forget to Rate and Review**

 _ **This will be my last updated for some time. Probably get the next chapter up in October**_


	5. The Witches of Magix

**Hey Everyone, here again with another update.**

 **Welcome Back to "The Guardians of Winter: The King of Nightmares Returns".**

 **Now in the last chapter we discovered: (1) Jack went to visit Mr Freeze (2) Victor agrees with the moons choice, appointing Jack as a leader (3) North has called Jack back to the North Pole**

* * *

 **CAST**

 **(In Order Of Appearance)**

 **Characters And Voice Actors**

 _ **Icy, Witch of Ice - Mila Kunis**_

 _ **Darcy, Witch of Darkness and Illusion - Elizabeth Olsen**_

 ** _Stormy, Witch of Storms - Megan Fox_**

* * *

It was just coming to dawn in the windy snow covered mountains of Siberia, as the sun began to shine its light upon the waking world. A circular beam of Turquoise light started to burn bright in the opening of a small cave within the mountains. Over time as the light began to grow brighter and larger, the cave interior began to twist and shape around the circumference of its mass. The icicles upon the cave ceiling began to evaporate before melting due to its extreme heat. Suddenly, it exploded creating a shock wave which echoed throughout the mountains resulting in huge Avalanches of ice, snow and rock all along the mountain range.

As the ice and snow began to settle; the circular beam of light had disappeared within the explosion, leaving three slim teenage sisters behind crouched together with their eyes shut. They each appeared to be wearing steel shackles on their wrists and ankles with broken chains dangling from them.

One of the sisters stood up from the cave floor, "Darcy! Can you at least try to make the journey less rough and more smooth, instead of it constantly giving me a headache!" yelled the older sister as she glared at her with her icy blue eyes. The older sister had light blue and silver hair, which was pulled back into a high ponytail held together with a dark-teal tube. She wore a navy blue bodysuit with dark blue leg high boots and dark blue arm-braces, she also wore a royal blue cape.

Darcy's golden yellow eyes glared back at her, "Well I didn't see _you_ dash to create the teleportation spell, Icy!" retaliated Darcy as she dusted off the snow from her shoulders. She had a light brown fringe which draped over her face, with long brown hair which reached down to her ankles. She wore a sleeveless indigo bodysuit with purple gloves and ankle high boots.

"Who cares, at least we've escaped from our banishment within the book of Legendarium." said the younger sister. She had dark blue frizzy hair in the shape of a cloud and a light blue fringe, which ran down each side of her face shaped like lightning bolts. Unlike her sisters she wore a burgundy short sleeved dress with pink tights and arm long finger-less gloves with high heel boots. "Since when has arguing amongst yourselves ever got you anywhere?" she asked as she stood up from the floor.

"Shut up Stormy," said Icy as she rolled her eyes, "Yes I'm grateful that we've escaped also, regardless the Magical Book of Legendarium was meant to be inescapable."

"Where are we?" asked Stormy as she looked to the cave entrance to see Darcy standing there looking outside into the white wall of blizzards and snow.

"I don't know, I must have lost my sense of direction with all the commotion," replied Darcy. Icy glared at her,

 _"I must have lost my sense of direction with all the commotion,"_ mocked Stormy, Darcy glared at her.

"Locked away inside the Legendarium is every monstrous and evil criminal known to the Universe, it's by sheer power that we have escaped. Unfortunately, I was more concerned in escaping than the destination," she hissed.

Stormy rolled her eyes over to Icy and then back to Darcy, "Fine then, but wherever we are, it's freezing," said Stormy as she folded her arms trying to keep warm.

Icy looked almost insulted, "Freezing?" she questioned, "This place is Heaven,"

Stormy looked at Darcy as she too had her arms folded trying to keep warm herself.

"Well it would be for you. You're the Witch of Ice," snarled Darcy. "Some of us don't have a heart of Ice like you," she shivered.

"Stormy will you do something about this weather," said Icy, trying to ignore Darcy's complaints. Stormy nodded and walked to the cave entrance. Her eyes began to glow pink as she stood with her arms raised into the air. Suddenly the blizzard started to disperse and the wind began to drop. As the storm dropped their location became clear. It appeared they had teleported into a cave overlooking a picturesque valley of mountains, with small rivers originating from the melting ice caps within the mountain tops.

"Thank You Stormy," said Icy, as she pattered her sisters shoulder.

"No problem, now Darcy can you tell us where we are?" questioned Stormy. Now the storm had passed; the sun shone its rays illuminating the landscape.

"Ah, I remember now, we're on Earth," Darcy answered.

Suddenly the Mountainous landscape started to darken and the wind returned with a villainous rage as it roared through the valley pulling up pine tree's which littered the lower half of the mountains.

"Stormy!" shouted Icy, trying to get her voice heard above the roar of the wind.

"This isn't me Icy!" she shouted back as she was thrown to the floor by a strong gust.

"Well do something about it!" shouted Darcy as she too was thrown to the floor,

"I can't, this is no ordinary storm, it's guided by some kind of dark purpose!" shouted Stormy.

Icy and Darcy picked up on the word 'dark purpose', "Some kind of dark purpose?" wondered Darcy, she began to feel a sense of delight, "Icy, lets follow it!" she shouted.

Icy looked at Darcy and then looked at the storm which seemed to be moving away in a Westerly direction towards Norway,

"What do you think Stormy?" asked Icy, as she turned from the storm to her sister,

"I think we should follow it," replied Stormy.

"And so we shall," decided Icy, "Come on, lets fly," and one by one they took off into the sky and followed the strange and yet mysterious storm.

* * *

 **Here's another Update, sorry it took longer that was expected.**

 **-Yep I know it's a short Chapter, truth be told, I attempted to extended it slightly. -**

 **Anyways here it is, and as a treat and apologies (for my tardiness) I'll put up the next chapter as well**

 **Enjoy**


	6. Pitch's Return

**Hey Everyone, this is the second of two uploads today.**

 **Welcome Back to "The Guardians of Winter: The King of Nightmares Returns".**

 **Now in the last chapter we discovered: (1) Witches of Magix escaped from a Book called 'The Legendarium' (2) Jack travels to the North Pole, unaware of there arrival (3) The witches are following a super storm.**

* * *

 **CAST**

 **(In Order Of Appearance)**

 **Characters And Voice Actors**

 _ **Jack Frost - Chris Pine**_

 _ **North - Alec Baldwin**_

 _ **Bunnymund - Hugh Jackman**_

* * *

Jack closed in on the North Pole, 'Well this recruiting the Guardians of Winter didn't have the beginning I wanted,' he thought as he arrived at the Guardian's Headquarters. Once Jack touched down he noticed here, there and everywhere were North's elves running amok around the workshop with worry of Pitch's return.

Several fleeing yeti's barged past Jack nearly pushing him out of the window from which he had arrived. When he recovered he took off into the air and flew around the workshop until he found North standing in front of the Globe.

"So what's new?" he asked as he landed next to the dusty fireplace.

North turned around and greeted Jack, "Hello Jack, why didn't you use the Snow globe to get here?" he asked.

Jack reached into his pocket and withdrew the Snow globe. "You didn't tell me that these new designs travelled on white matter," he replied.

North put his right palm up to his forehead, "Oh, I forgot about the properties of White Matter, I do apologise Jack," replied North,

"So why didn't it work?" asked Jack.

North reached out and took the Snow globe from Jack, "The further the distance the more White Matter it uses. It's just one of its disadvantages, but it's easily shadowed by the ability of long range communication. Anyways that is why I had also incorporated a White Matter regeneration matrix to the design, as you can see it's almost fully charged." North explained as he demonstrated to Jack. As Jack looked closer, he saw particles of snow dust and ice crystals reforming within the glass sphere.

"Ah well, give me a heads up next time," laughed Jack, North smiled back and returned the Snow globe to him,

"So what goes on?" asked Jack getting back to the current situation,

"Well Jack, according to Toothiana's fairies, Pitch has been seen crossing the Russian mountains of Serbia in the form of a black storm." he explained and pointed at a huge black splodge upon the globe.

"Huh, it appears he's not hiding this time," said Jack as he stood next to North gazing at the area of interest.

"It seems so," confirmed North. "It appears he's heading towards Norway."

"Norway?" questioned Jack, the name sounded familiar. It took a matter of seconds until Jack suddenly realised its significance,

"ELSA," he shouted,

North nodded, "Yes, at his present speed he'll reach Arendelle in a matter of hours and that's not even the worst of it," he said,

Jack glared at North, "What could be more worse," he questioned.

North sighed "Keep your eyes upon the storm," he said as he walked over to the globe control console. Once there he pressed down a green button and a projection appeared above the globe.

"Do you remember this girl?" he asked,

Jack stared at the image, "Yes, it's Icy," he answered,

North pressed another green button and a turquoise spotlight appeared upon the globe around the area of Serbia. North went on, "According to Toothiana's fairies, she and her sisters have arrived in Russia," he pointed at the light.

"She's...here?" stuttered Jack, he ran to the Globe for a closer inspection. It wasn't long until he noticed that Pitch's storm was directly above Icy's location.

"Err...North, Pitch is right on top of her location," he stressed, "Should I be worried?"

North sighed, "Unfortunately the Trix saw Pitch's nightmare storm and they have decided to follow it," he explained,

Jack became alarmed, "Why would they follow Pitch?" he questioned.

North walked over to Jack, "Icy and her sisters are a witch group known as the Trix, they have preferred the desire of World Domination. But Justice was served and they were locked in The Legendarium as a last resort," he explained as he stood next to Jack.

"The Legendarium?" asked Jack.

"Yes, created by the Dark Sorcerer Acheron. The Legendarium is a magic book filled with wild and dark creatures which can be called upon by the book's keeper, it holds another dimension within called ( _creatively enough_ ) The Legendarium World. According to legend the book was sealed, making it impossible for any creature to escape from its imprisonment." explained North.

"If that's true, then how did they escape?" asked Jack,

North shrugged, "It was said only an extremely powerful being could set them free. This concern's me hugely. If the Trix can escape, then goodness knows what else could," he replied,

Jack glared at North, "And they're all heading towards Arendelle," said Jack, trying his best to remain calm.

"It appears so," he replied. He put his hand upon Jack's left shoulder,

"So what am I to expect from the Trix?" he asked as he raised his head to meet North's blue eyes.

North walked back to the globe console and pressed down a blue button detailed with a white book. As he did, all three members of the Trix projected upon the Globe. North returned back to Jack with a pointing stick, he pointed at Icy with it.

"This is the elder sister, Icy. Like her name suggests, she is the Witch of Ice. She has the power to manipulate ice and snow. A word of the wise though Jack. She is very powerful, but not experienced. It maybe wise to battle with a strategy when confronting her." North moved along and then pointed at Darcy.

"This is Darcy, she is the second oldest and has more abilities to choose from than her elder sister. She has taken up the title as the Witch of Darkness and Illusion, she has the ability to manipulate victims with hypnosis and clone herself multiple times. So do be careful when your paths meet, she has away in finding anyone's weakness." North then walked on to the final member.

"And finally Stormy. Even though being the youngest amongst her sisters; which will mean that she is not the strongest of the trio; she can manipulate the Weather and the Earth, so amazingly enough she has been named as the Witch of Storms. But as I say Jack, she's the youngest and therefore weakest, but she has perfect control over her powers. I again suggest that you have a strategy in place when you face her or any of them." explained North as he lowered his stick to the floor.

"Right?" said Jack slowly as he tried to understand all the information given to him, "I'm going to be outnumbered in this fight, what shall I do?" he asked.

North scratched his beard, "As the Sandman and Toothiana are currently on the other side of the world doing their jobs as the Guardians of Dreams and Memories, I shall inform them to being as much joy and happiness as possible, it may give you a helping hand. As for me, I've got toy's to deliver in Australia," he replied.

Suddenly the floor began to rumble as a giant rabbit hole opened behind North, a couple of seconds later a huge rabbit jumped out.

"Ah Bunnymund, I hope you come with good news," wondered North as he welcomed the Australian Twanged Rabbit,

"Yes I do. It is finished," he replied as he removed a carrot from his hip bag for a break time snack.

"Good," said North, he then turned to Jack, "Jack, judging by the behaviour of Pitch, it's likely he knows about the Guardians of Winter and that is why he is heading to Arendelle. So if you are wondering what you should do, I'll tell you...Go and save Elsa, if you need help the Moon will not forsake you,"

Jack smiled and withdrew the fully recharged Snow globe from his pocket, "Oh and one other thing, the people of Arendelle believe in their Queen's powers. Therefore, they will be able to see you, it maybe a good idea to change your clothes to avoid suspicion," said North.

Jack smiled and nodded, 'Don't worry Elsa, I'm coming,' he thought. He raised the Snow globe to his lips and whispered, "Arendelle." Soon an icy blue portal opened with the Kingdom of Arendelle in the centre. Just before walking through to the other side, Jack turned to North, "If I survive, I'll let you know," he said and turned back to the swirling doorway. He took a deep breath and walked through.

* * *

 **Please don't forget to Review**

 **Next Update coming next year 2018**


	7. Arriving in Arendelle

**Hey Everyone,** **apologies** **for the delay. After graduating from** **University** **,** **a lot has happened...(Passed my Driving Test, moved out of Parents house, getting a job, etc).** **Anyways it's good to be back.**

 **Welcome Back to "The Guardians of Winter: The King of Nightmares Returns".**

 **Now in the last chapter we discovered: (1) Pitch knows of the assembling of Winter (2) Jacks request for a secret base for his team has been fulfilled (3) Jack heads to Arendelle in the hope of getting to Elsa first before Pitch does.**

* * *

 **CAST**

 **(In Order Of Appearance)**

 **Characters And Voice Actors**

 _ **Jack Frost - Chris Pine**_

 _ **Oaken - Chris Williams**_

* * *

As Jack stepped through to the other side, the portal closed rather suddenly which caused Jack to be thrown out of the doorway and into a pile of autumn leaves. Shaking off the red and amber coloured leaves, he got back to his feet and looked around his surroundings. The portal as it seemed hadn't opened at the palace, it had opened in a forest on the outskirts surrounded by mountains covered with snow.

'So where is the palace?' he thought as he put the Snow globe back into his pocket and looked around. He soon noticed a huge mountain towering behind him which was known locally as the North Mountain.

Jack sized up the mountain, 'That will be a perfect view point,' he thought and with a gust of wind he took off into the air. But during his ascent to the top of North Mountain, Jack was met by a blinding glare of light which appeared on the other side of the mountain face.

Slightly blinded, Jack landed upon a ledge within the mountains jagged structure, once landed Jack rubbed his eyes.

"What on Earth was that?" he questioned, he was only a quarter of the way up before being blinded.

Jack looked around and saw a snow covered path which went around to the other side. As flying was out of the question, Jack decided to follow the path to investigate what was causing the bright glare. As Jack got around to the other side his jaw dropped, his eyes were welcomed to a sight so beautiful it almost made him cry. The structure which met him on the other side was a palace made entirely out of ice, with an ice staircase bridge which stretched across a ravine to the other half of the Mountain. Taking into account that the ice structure was a palace and that there is only one person in Arendelle who could create something so divine, Jack instantly knew it was Elsa.

An awestruck Jack gazed at the Ice Palace, its structure was spectacular and pleasing to the eye. "Wow, it would seem that Elsa has got some skill," he exclaimed. As his eyes made their way from the top of the Ice Palace to the bottom; he saw the entrance guarded by double doors which lead into the palace. He ran across the bridge and went in, as if Jack wasn't awestruck enough, the sight inside the palace was even more so. Once inside Jack noticed the entire palace was shaped into a hexagon, mimicking the shape of a snowflake as he walked on to the lower floor. In each corner of the six-sided room was solid ice pillars which stood tall supporting the upper floor. Between each pillar was walls of ice which helped form and strengthen the structure, but more towards the centre of the room it had a beautiful frozen ice fountain with two curving staircases built either side. This joined together on an above platform which overlooked the entrance into the palace.

At the back of the platform there were transparent snowflake weaved curtains which draped from the ceiling lightly covering another curving staircase, this branched off from the platform and lead up to the first floor. Jack, fascinated about the possibilities of what he could learn; ran up the staircase which went onto the first floor.

Like the lower floor, this floor had ice pillars and walls, except every wall and pillar contained a giant snowflake of all different patterns and shapes. Looking beyond the snowflaked interior the first floor accommodated the master bedroom as well as another set of double doors which lead on to a rounded balcony. Just as the lower floor had a beautiful frozen ice fountain the upper floor had a grand ice chandelier made of snowflakes and frozen water droplets which hung from the ceiling.

As well as gathering his bearings around Elsa's Ice Palace. Jack eyed the double doors which lead to the balcony. "There's my view point," he said confidently as he ran through the doors on to the balcony. From there Jack could see for miles, "Wow what a view," he exclaimed. Across the horizon he could see the mountains and distant forests as well as the Ocean. Jack scanned the Earth below him looking intently for the Kingdom of Arendelle. Judging by the red and gold colour of the leaves and the beautiful colour of the sunsetting sky; it seemed the season in this part of the world was just changing into mid-autumn.

Jack looked to the far left to see a huge blue Moon beginning to rise from the West bringing along the night sky in its wake. With the Moon's cold air and the setting suns heat, a hazy mist was created flooding the valley below. 'Gee thanks' he thought sarcastically, but as the last light of day shone through as well as the raising Moonlight. A greyish purple silhouette of the palace appeared below the mountains within the cross beams of the Sun and Moon. "There it is," he said thankfully as he pinpointed its location. But the silence of dusk was disturbed by the sound of thunder in the distance. Jack looked to his right to see Pitch's nightmare storm approaching from the North-East over the Orange sunset sky, "I'm running out of time," he stressed.

He stood upon the hand railing of the balcony and jumped off. A breath of wind picked him up and he took off into the air. 'If I am to fit in with the local community here, I need to change,' he thought. Along his flight towards the Palace he saw a little log built cabin with a stable below, 'That'll do,' he thought. He landed upon the grass outside, there was a sign above the cabin entrance. It said "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna".

'A Trading Post? That'll do,' he thought, but before he walked in he noticed a piece of royal parchment upon the cabin window shutter. It read...

* * *

HEAR YEE! HEAR YEE!

THIS EVENING

IN THE KINGDOM OF ARENDELLE

A CELEBRATORY BALL IS TO BE HELD IN THE GREAT HALL

FOR THE MARRIAGE OF PRINCESS ANNA AND SIR KRISTOFF

WITH HER MAJESTY, QUEEN ELSA OF ARENDELLE ATTENDING AND DELIVERING THE BLESSING

EVERYONE IS INVITED...

* * *

"Well then, I best make myself look suitable," he said to himself and made his way into the cabin. As he walked in he was greeted by a large burly man with ginger hair and sideburns. "Yoo-Hoo, you will have to keep your walking stick outside I'm afraid sir," said the German shop keeper, Oaken. Jack, not wanting to start a fuss left his staff outside and went about selecting his new attire for the evening.

Among the stalls and shelves within the extremely cramped cabin, Jack grabbed an old white tunic and a brown hooded poncho. Jack walked up to Oaken, "Do you have a room where I can change into these garments?" he asked. The burly shopkeeper pointed to a tiny room at the back of the cabin, Jack nodded and made his way to the changing room. A couple of minutes later he appeared from the changing room dressed in his new clothing, 'Perfect fit,' he thought as he stretched himself out testing the flexibility of the clothing.

Oaken looked at Jack, "Yes Yes, very good," he said, "That will be 20 krone." Jack stopped testing out the fabric, he had forgotten that he needs currency here, _(well when you're dead, you don't care much for that type of thing)_. Jack walked over to the counter, "Look closely," he said as he raised his hand. Oaken looked rather puzzled but soon became shocked as he saw a snowflake appear in Jack's palm. "I have no currency," admitted Jack, Oaken's face turned red but just before he could order Jack to return the purchases and leave the establishment Jack threw the snowflake at the angry shopkeeper. The snowflake hit Oaken's forehead and suddenly his anger dropped and happiness flooded through. Jack smiled and walked out of the cabin. He reunited himself with his staff and took a deep breath, "Ok Elsa, here I come," he said. He walked a few steps forward away from the Trading Post. "Ok wind," he commanded and moments later the wind picked him up and he flew off into the air and headed straight for the Palace.

* * *

 **Please comment and review**

 **Next installment coming soon**


	8. The Clash of Joy and Fear - Part 1

**Hey Everyone, here again with another update. In further news, it's my 26th birthday (6/8/18) yay! :D**

 **Now I need to make a confession, I have already written the whole 1st book. I finished it like 5 chapters ago, but I've been doing a lot of re-reading followed by a lot of re-writing. I started this project back in April 2015, and safe to say, my literature has improved since then, so there has been plenty of correcting grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes, hence the delays between chapters 6 & 7\. Plus the occasional writer block. But here I am with a new enthusiasm for the story. **

**Welcome Back to "The Guardians of Winter: The King of Nightmares Returns".**

 **Now in the last chapter we discovered: (1) Jack visited Elsa's Ice Palace at North Mountain (2) Jack met up with Oaken at the Trading Post (3) Jack has disguised himself to blend in with the crowd of Arendelle.**

* * *

 **CAST**

 **(In Order Of Appearance)**

 **Characters And Voice Actors**

 _ **Jack Frost - Chris Pine**_

 _ **Queen Elsa of Arendelle - Idina Menzel**_

 _ **Pitch Black - Jude Law**_

 _ **Icy, Witch of Ice - Mila Kunis**_

 _ **Darcy, Witch of Darkness and Illusion - Elizabeth Olsen**_

 _ **Stormy, Witch of Storms - Megan Fox**_

* * *

At the Kingdom of Arendelle, visitors came far and wide to join the celebration being held in congratulating the Eve of Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff's wedding day. The Palace Ballroom was set and decorated, from the six white marble columns which supported the room to the three huge black iron windows hung bunting and ribbons of blue and gold. Long crimson curtains hung from the ceiling behind the throne with golden ropes featuring decorated tassels.

Meanwhile during the visitor's arrival, Jack had managed to sneak into the Palace through an open cloak room window. As he made his way to the Ballroom he walked passed a huge portrait of the Royal Family. Jack stopped and gazed at the family picture. He saw the former King Agnarr and Queen Iduna of Arendelle in the background with a young teenaged Anna in the foreground, it wasn't long until Jack realised that Elsa was missing. Jack scanned the imagery for a sign until he suddenly spotted her. It seemed that the background scenery chosen for the portrait was in front of Elsa's and Anna's bed chambers. Just behind Iduna's left leg was Elsa's bed chamber door which happened to be open a quarter of the way. A face full of fear could be seen peeking through the gap, this of course was Elsa.

Several tears came to Jack's eyes as he looked into her face, he raised his hand and rested it upon Elsa's cheek. 'I should've been here for her, instead of waiting around 300 years to be a Guardian.' His train of thought was disturbed when he heard some Guards approaching from behind. Jack wiped away his tears and gathered his bearings, he put up his poncho hood and ran to the Ballroom.

Meanwhile at the front of the candlelit Ballroom. Queen Elsa sat upon her wooden carved throne. She wore a blue dress which had a green train inlaid with snowflakes, she had two Guards standing either side of her. She watched Anna and Kristoff laughing and dancing together. She looked so beautiful in her pale green and yellow lined Ballroom gown, her ginger hair was pulled back into a ponytail held together with a gold ribbon. Kristoff didn't look to bad himself, he was dressed in a grey suit and white shirt with a gold bow tie.

From where Jack stood, he got a perfect view point of the entire Ballroom. He could see from the entrance to the throne. After he finished skimming and scanning the Ballroom to find that Pitch had not yet shown up, his eyes focused on Elsa in the distance. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in a very, very long time. He felt a warmth penetrate his cold dead heart. It felt like drinking hot soup on a cold Winter's morning, warming the insides of the body as it re-energises its senses.

As Elsa rose from her throne, the music band stopped playing in acknowledgement and the audience paused to listen to their Queen. "Ladies and Gentleman, will you please raise your glasses with me as I give a toast to the to-be bride and groom; my dear sister Anna and Kristoff. May you both share happiness and love together in all the days yet to come. May all your days be forever full of light and never of darkness."

Suddenly after Elsa had said those final words, an aggressive storm picked up outside as the black storm clouds surrounded the Kingdom. Roaring winds stormed into the Royal Gardens destroying flowerbeds and breaking trees outside the palace. The iron windows became bombarded with broken branches and stones as the wind grew violent. Soon the glass gave way as the intensity of the gusts increased, the wind blew into the room extinguishing the wall lit candles causing the crowd to go into panic.

In the mist of the chaos, Jack was separated from his staff. He soon found himself being buffeted towards the throne, where Elsa was trying to calm the situation. As he was pushed towards Elsa, he noticed he was heading towards a pillar which stood a few metres away from the throne. Jack didn't waste his chance, as he approached the pillar he jumped grabbing hold of the bunting and swung himself around the pillar away from the stampeding crowd. Once he was at a safe distance he dropped down to his hands and knees and scanned the floor to find no trace of his staff. The crowd continued towards the throne, the Queen's Guards ran to tackle the approaching mob, but to no avail. Elsa had to think fast, with a stamp from her foot, ice spread all over the Ballroom floor causing the panicked visitors to slip and fall. Elsa quickly manifested the ice into banks of snow, helping the freaked guests to fall on something soft before anyone sustained any injuries.

As Elsa melted away the ice and snow she ordered her Guards to check on the dazed crowd. Suddenly the wind stopped abruptly, but the black clouds remained circling above the palace. As the guests where helped back to their feet, Elsa ordered the lighting of the three central chandeliers which hung parallel in the marble ceiling. The Trix sisters had sneaked in during the disturbance. They now wore long hooded coats which they had stolen from the Palace cloakroom.

Although no one else at the time had noticed it. It took a while before anyone noticed a dark shadow looming over the doorway. The dark figure laughed an evil cackle which echoed to the four corners of the room. "Even _You_ , my dear Elsa, cannot save them from the Darkness."

The dazed crowd separated and ran to each side of the room, Elsa stared down at the unwelcome guest. "Who are you!" ordered Elsa. As she looked on, the Dark Figure began to approach her slowly, soon his silhouette began to take shape. From what she could make out his hair was black, medium cut and spikey, the figures face was pointed with two luminous moon-like eyes which stayed fixed on Elsa. His face when down into a thin neck and a slender body with two long arms. His skin colour was as grey as death and the rest of his outline seemed to end with a long black V-necked robe which dragged along the floor, occasionally a leg came forth as he walked.

"Oh, I do apologise Your Majesty. But it appears _you_ have a talent for telling jokes," said the dark figure, an evil smile appeared on his sinister face. The crowd around him gasped and some began to fear this stranger. His mannerisms and persona gave a negative atmosphere which seemed to chase away any and all positive thoughts, this was felt by Jack.

Elsa, who was furious, wasn't as easily swayed. To hear her toast to Anna and Kristoff being called a joke, it was most insulting. "Guard's! Seize Him!" she commanded, the Ballroom Guards began mobilising around the dark figure.

The dark figure laughed again, black sand from his robe began to swirl around him, "Please Your Majesty, do you really think I came all this way _just_ to insult You?"

Elsa rose from her throne, glaring at the intruder. "I order You to speak Your name," she repeated.

"I have many names, I am he who hides under your bed when you sleep, I am the one who makes you look over your shoulder, I am your nightmares, I am the creak in the floorboards, I…AM…PITCH BLACK!" bellowed the dark figure, the swirling black sand fired like a shockwave at the Ballroom Guards knocking them to the ground.

Jack ducked just in time as a Guard flew passed him from Pitch's attack. Jack didn't like this one bit; he could tell by Pitch's actions; things weren't about to get any better. 'I have got to find my Staff,' he mumbled as he snuck behind the crowd to search elsewhere.

The Dark Figure continued, "But first, I do feel that every man, woman and child here would like to know that it is because of _you_ , my dear Queen Elsa, that I am here tonight. For it was _your_ fear which has summoned me back. MORE POWERFUL THAN EVER!" his voice echoed as he finished his sentence. The crowd of fearful people all looked at Elsa with confused expression, not sure whether to believe Pitch or not.

All emotion in Elsa's face disappeared as she slowly sat back down upon her throne, his voice echoing through her head. As she thought on Pitch's words, fear had started to show as the floor around her started to freeze. Jack noticed this and sped up his search, he pushed and squeezed passed the on-looking crowd as Pitch advanced towards Elsa, still at a slow pace.

"Found it!" said Jack as he reached for his staff from underneath the drinks table. As he turned he saw Pitch, who had somewhat come to a stop several metres away as he saw Elsa's fear running wild. It seemed Pitch was enjoying every sensation her emotions were dishing out. With Pitch distracted, this gave Jack an opportunity to make the first move. He weaved through the crowd and came to a stop once he reached the pillar closest to the throne. Jack summoned the winds and directed them at the door behind Pitch, which rebounded and hit Pitch square on the back causing him to stumble.

There was something familiar about the iciness of that attack. Wildly, Pitch spun around to face his challenger. But to his surprise, apart from a startled and fear-ridden crowd, no one had stood out to face him. Pitch snarled seeing as his challenger was no more than a coward. He bellowed at the crowd, "Who would be so bold as to challenge me? The King, of Nightmares?!"

No one in the room dared say a word, Pitch's eyes continued to dart from Man to Woman, sensing if it was someone from the crowd of faces. Icy nudged her younger sister, "Was that you?" she whispered through gritted teeth, Stormy scowled, "Like I would be dumb enough to challenge him, thanks. If it was me, you'd know about it." she hissed. Icy and Darcy rolled their eyes back to the display of mystery and suspicion. Pitch seemed to not let this go, he continued staring and guessing making the crowd even more fearful hoping it wasn't them.

Jack seized his chance; it was time to make a stand. He appeared from behind the pillar and walked out in front of the throne, he banged his staff to the floor which echoed through the room. This caused the crowd's transfixed gaze on the dark stranger to shift to a shoeless boy with a shepherd's crook in his hand. The entire room gasped as they stared upon Jack, they were unsure whether to be glad or worried that a boy had made the first move against man. _(Boy vs Man scenario, that is a nod to Peter Pan BTW :D)_

Pitch's eyes darted round to face his rival, his expression turned into one of laughter. "I might have known it, the only one who defeated me 10 years ago is here to save the day." Jack held his nerve against the dark figure. "Are you here running errands for that old Man, or have they abandoned you just like I told you they would?" he mocked.

Icy gazed at the boy, 'How could this weakling have bested this dark stranger? There's nothing to him,' she thought. Icy and her sisters had witnessed cosmic giants and fought against huge beasts, but this boy didn't come anywhere near that level of competition. This couldn't be the attacker, right?

"What do you want Pitch?" asked Jack, he spoke with a blunt and direct voice.

"Oh, didn't you hear? It's a celebratory party for the wedding of some princess and her boyfriend. I just came to offer my blessings." Pitch smirked, he knew he could end Jack; he had all the fear he needed. But first he wanted to play with his meal.

"Funny, I don't recall the boogeyman being invited to a party such as this," Jack replied flatly, some of the crowd sniggered at the pun. Pitch growled, it seemed the playing-with-your-food tactic was Jacks play also, probably a ploy to avoid conflict or at least to delay its inevitability.

"And I don't see your name on the guest list either, what shall I put you down as? One Guardian of Happiness or a 400-year-old boy cursed with agelessness who will lose everything as the world grows old. You choose?" said Pitch smirking, he was searching for a way to get inside Jacks head. Oh how he enjoyed messing with people's emotions.

"I'll take Jack Frost thanks, or the one that kicked your arse…again, you choose?" replied Jack as the cockiness of a teenager began to take hold.

That did it, not only had his tactic come back and hit him in the face; but now Jack was getting into Pitch's head, the time for banter had come to an end. "It appears Ladies and Gentlemen, one of your _blessed_ Guardians has come to your rescue, let see how that pans out?" he snarled as black sand from his robe fired and hit Jack sending him into the ceiling.

Icy sniggered as she witnessed the Guardian fall to Pitch's attack. This boy was no competition, he's just words and hot air. Since the battle in front of her was boring to say the least; she began squabbling amongst her sisters suspecting that it was Stormy who'd attacked Pitch.

As Jack fell to the wooden floor, he found that Pitch's attacks felt different. Of course he hasn't faced this foe for a decade, but he felt stronger and more determined. Jack got to his hands and knees, winded and panting heavily. Jack's initial plan of attack wasn't going to work, he had to come up with a new strategy, fast. 'Elsa… what have you done?' he thought.

Jack looked up from the floor straight into Pitch's face, now wearing an expression of triumph and a slight hint of disappointment. It seemed Pitch had expected more from Jack; this was just too easy. It felt somewhat unfair, not like Pitch cared much about the fairness factor of any battle. He was clearly bitter towards the Guardian for past battles.

Jack decided not to give Pitch the satisfaction of being the strongest man in the room, he just plainly smirked at the dark figure. "Seems you've been practicing in your exile, your grace," Jack mocked and fired a bolt of ice from his staff knocking Pitch to the floor. This got Icy's attention. Not only was she wrong; but this boy had the exact same power she had. 'Who is this guy?' she thought.

Pitch raised from the floor, "Is that all you've got Frost?" he taunted.

Jack picked himself up from the floor, he gave no indications to the crowd that he was nearly out of energy with the amount of fear in the room. He didn't need anyone to see Pitch as the stronger foe.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Jack replied, he began to swing his staff firing bolt after bolt of Ice at the dark figure. Pitch began to find it difficult to deflect every single attack with his black sand, eventually Jack's attacks broke through and hit Pitch squarely on the chest knocking him to the floor.

In the break from the battle, Jack quickly turned to the throne and threw a snowflake at Elsa's forehead; this stopped the spread of her fear almost instantly. She blinked several times as the Happiness flooded through into her fear-ridden mind. She looked up and met Jack's blue eyes looking straight at her, in more of a friendly stare than a gaze. 'Who are you?' she thought.

A groan from behind brought Jack's attention back to the battle, Pitch rose from the floor, like a serpent preparing to attack. "It seems you've still got some fight in your old age, old man winter," he snarled as he wiped away the remanence of ice from his robe of black sand.

"Old age, eh?" Jack remarked as he blasted Pitch with a combination of Ice and Wind sending Pitch flying backwards into the cumbersome oak Ballroom doors. "And what are you? A random bloke that terrorises children in his night gown?" Jack taunted. Icy found this intriguing to watch, this boy, could command the Ice and the Wind. She soon felt an itch to get involved in the battle and test the Guardian to his limits.

Pitch growled and disappeared into the floor, some in the room began to cheer thinking Jacks quick words had warned off the intruder. Their applause was soon stopped when Pitch's shadows appeared around the room circling the crowd, an echoing laughter could be heard from every corner of the room. Jack hated this, typical of Pitch to use this tactic to get more of the crowd fear-ridden and gaining energy from it, thus depleting Jacks spirit. "Be gone Pitch, this doesn't need to get any worse," he said defiantly.

Jacks eyes darted from shadow to shadow prepared to make the first move before Pitch did. "Of course it does, I've come too far for anything else," echoed a voice; a dark shadow rose behind Jack and prepared to strike him with his scythe. The crowd gasped as the weapon was swung towards the unknowing Guardian. Then something unforeseen happened, Pitch found himself slowing down as his swing got slower and stiffer. Jack turned to see Pitch solidifying in ice; Jack stumbled away once he noticed the scythe coming towards him. Soon Pitch was trapped as an icy statue, his eye's however continued to dart from side to side, attempting to identify his attacker.

Soon the crowd broke into an applause when Elsa walked out from behind Pitch, "I have a rule, never stab someone in the back, the honourable way is to face your attacker," she said to Jack.

Jack just blew her words away, "What are you talking about? I had that in the bag,"

Elsa stood with her hands on her hips, "Did you now?"

Jack just pulled a cheeky grin and turned to Pitch, the ice started to develop tiny cracks as Pitch began to resist his imprisonment. "That ice won't hold him for long; we need to get everyone out of here, quickly." he replied. Deep down Jack was convinced that Pitch was toying with them; he knew he was stronger than what he'd initially shown. Guards within the audience marshalled together and began to lead the guests out of the Ballroom. Elsa commissioned five of her Royal Guards to surround the frozen Pitch at spear and sword point, ordered to attack at the faintest sign of movement.

The disappointed Trix, who were underwhelmed by The Nightmare Kings performance, decided that this was the opportune moment to get involved in the battle, it was time for the Guardian and this glorified monarch to witness true power.

As the Guards began to escort the shaken visitors from the Ballroom. The lead Guard stopped in his tracks, the door had disappeared in front of him. He looked up and down the wall wildly, "Where's the Exit gone!" he called, fear lacing his voice. The guests stared at the distressed Guard.

His superior Officer walked up to him, "It's right in front of you, can't you see?" he scolded.

The Guard turned to face him, both of his eyes had turned black. "No I can't," he panicked as he reached up to feel his eyes. Upon seeing the blinded man, the crowd started to back away from the exit as the man began to scream and whimper.

Panicked screams began to fill the room as the Royal Guards surrounding the immobilized intruder began to lose their sight as well. They dropped to their knees clutching their heads, weeping and whimpering. Clearly the party wasn't yet over, it was only just beginning…

* * *

 **The Fight has Begun...**

 **Thank You all for supporting the story.**

 **Please continue to review and comment.**

 **The concluding Chapter will follow in a Month. Granting me time to add more content as well as editing.**

* * *

 _ **I'm seeing a lot of suggestions for possible team members, although I have somewhat written drafts for books 2 & 3, I don't really have any plans to add those characters. But that being said, those characters may be part of a different team that Jack may recruit in future books. Particularly Captain Cold, Periwinkle, Iceman and may be Loki.**_

 _ **Keep your ideas coming, I stand firm to the belief that there is no such thing as a bad idea. Keep being creative. Write you next time.**_


	9. The Clash of Joy and Fear - Part 2

**Hey Everyone, here again with another update.**

 **Ok, here's the concluding chapter to the previous. I'd recommend readers read the chapter before this one to better understand the story.**

 **Warning: this chapter contains intense fight scenes as well as one mention of mild language, nothing strong or not needed.**

 **Welcome Back to "The Guardians of Winter: The King of Nightmares Returns".**

 **Now in the last chapter we discovered: (1) Pitch's nightmare storm has caused** **havoc and panic** **(2) Elsa has frozen Pitch Black into an ice statue before he could smite Jack (3) The witches of Magix have decided to get involved and put the Queen and the Guardian to the test.**

* * *

 **CAST**

 **(In Order Of Appearance)**

 **Characters And Voice Actors**

 _ **Jack Frost - Chris Pine**_

 _ **Queen Elsa of Arendelle - Idina Menzel**_

 _ **Pitch Black - Jude Law**_

 _ **Icy, Witch of Ice - Mila Kunis**_

 _ **Darcy, Witch of Darkness and Illusion - Elizabeth Olsen**_

 _ **Stormy, Witch of Storms - Megan Fox**_

 _ **Princess Anna of Arendelle - Kristen Bell**_

 _ **Sir Kristoff - Jonathan Groff**_

* * *

Jack ran to the Guard whose vision was taken first, whilst Elsa ran over to the Royal Guards which surrounded the disabled Boogeyman. To Jacks horror, he discovered the eyes of the Guard were completely covered over with darkness. Jack put his hand underneath the Guards eye and pushed the lower eye lid down to find no traces of Black Sand. This wasn't Pitch's doing; this was an attack from someone else.

Jack remembered what North had told him about a certain Witch of Darkness and Illusion. In revelation that this evening was going to get a whole lot more difficult, he backed away from the Guard and walked over to Elsa.

Jack put his hand on her shoulder. "Elsa?" he said almost in a whisper. The Queen looked up at him.

Jack knelt down and whispered to her, "There is someone else here causing this attack. Unfortunately, this is going to get worse unless I face them."

Elsa put her hand on his knee, "You don't have to face this alone. I can help you," she whispered back.

Jack smiled, "I know you can, but you need to be here for your people. When I get their attention, get your visitors out of here." Elsa smiled back at Jack's plan, but then the smile faulted away. She could still help him; she was strong enough, right?

As Jack rose from his knees he noticed Pitch's icy situation was starting to crack and groan. 'If I can hold off Icy and her sisters just long enough, maybe I can get out of here before Pitch breaks free.' Although he clearly doubted that he was going to walk away from this unharmed. However, if he could buy enough time for the innocent people to evacuate from the Ballroom then maybe it would all be worth it.

Several of the visitors, as well as Elsa, grabbed the blinded Guards and dragged them back into the crowd. Jack stood in front of the disintegrating ice statue looking into the crowd of faces. Icy and her sisters, who were having a ball with all the mischief they were causing looked on.

"I was told of your coming," Jack called into the crowd. "But I must say that blindness and stoking fear is really old school and I should know." Icy and her sisters looked at one another, was he referring to them? But there was no way he could have known of their presence.

Jack continued, "So do _you_ three want to come out and introduce yourself or should I?"

Icy looked above the crowd to find Jack staring right at her. How could he have known where to look? The Trix shuffled out of the crowd and brought down their coat hoods revealing each other's identity.

Jack could hear Pitch's chuckle from behind him as the thawing figure saw a three against one situation unfold.

Icy spoke up first, "So you're a Guardian, huh?"

Darcy butted in, "You look nothing like the Guardians from back home on Magix,"

Stormy added on, "Yeah, there strong, handsome and armoured with steel weapons. This is no Guardian, this is a boy who wants to be a man,"

Jack allowed the harsh words to pass, "And what could Arendelle offer the universes most wanted criminals?" he questioned. Jack was attempting to delay the fight long enough to come up with a plan.

The Trix shuddered at the word 'criminals'. Of course to them, they were wrongfully imprisoned and did not consider themselves as criminals at all, just merely Witches with life goals.

Icy retaliated, "We are not criminals, just a couple of girls which like to have a bit of fun,"

"Uh Huh, like making innocent people lose their sight?" Jack retorted. He was getting a bit wound up, he wanted to keep calm and not make any sudden movements. But scaring and blinding people just for the sake of fun wasn't acceptable. Now Jack is very much a prankster, he'd make people slip on ice and freeze their drinking water just for his own amusement. But these Witches sense of fun was seriously screwed up.

Darcy giggled, "Sure, it's the funniest thing, leaving people in darkness not knowing where to go,"

Jack looked to Elsa as a signal that this was about to heat up. He then turned back to the sisters, "Well we don't want that kind of twisted entertainment here thanks. There's the door." He ordered as he pointed to the exit with his Staff.

Darcy and Stormy sniggered, but Icy just snarled. "Like that's going to happen."

Jack sighed as his eyes dropped to the floor, diplomacy failed; shame. He twirled his Staff and with a ferocious blast the sisters were thrown into the Ballroom walls. Jack quickly turned and nodded to Elsa, this was her chance to get the visitors out.

Jack turned back to face the Trix, Icy ran out from the crowd, "Who do you think you are attacking me?!" she scolded and fired a ball of icy blue energy at Jack. Now Jack was unsure how to tackle this, this energy projection attacking style was all new territory. As the Icy ball approached, Jack twirled his Staff and whacked the ball up into the ceiling above Icy. This caused a portion of the marble ceiling to breakaway and land on top of her, burying the girl underneath the debris.

Suddenly Jack heard the sound of thunder coming from his right. He had barely time to turn his head when he felt an excruciating pain travel through his body as he was thrown into one of the Ballroom windows. He then came crashing down upon a pile of shattered glass beneath the windowpanes. As Jack fought through the pain, he raised his head to see Stormy standing in front of the crowd, smiling arrogantly at the Guardian.

Jack had barely recovered from the impact of Stormy's lightning strike, which had left his right side somewhat stunned. To being blasted across the room by a dark matter explosion sending him, and all the shards of glass, into the wall behind the throne. Jack didn't need to look up to know that the explosive attack was from Darcy. 'As long as their focus is on me, that's all I need to do to ensure that the visitors escape,' he thought hoping that this strategy will play out correctly.

From the other side of the room, a huge hand of ice erupted from the pile of broken marble, it grabbed the fallen debris and tossed it aside. Growling, Icy picked herself up from the floor, she had suffered mild bruising and her clothing was torn and scuffed. She looked around as the dust settled, she soon found her sisters and ran to join them.

* * *

Elsa continued to get the visitors to safety, at least 150 of the 500 guests were out of the Ballroom when she took a moment to glimpse at the battle which raged on. She watched as Darcy blasted projection after projection of explosive matter at the hapless Guardian. Stormy continued with her lightning strikes which seemed to be generated by her weird frizzy hair that resembled a cloud in its shape. Suddenly there was a huge crash, a huge hand of ice rose from underneath a pile of debris throwing it aside resulting in the sudden sound. Shortly followed by Icy rising from a hole in the floorboards, she then quickly dashed off to join her sisters.

This was hard to watch as all three sisters began combining their attacks to devastating effect, Elsa had to do something. "Anna, Kristoff," she called, Anna and Kristoff appeared from the shuffling crowd.

"I need you both to make sure that everyone gets out of here," she said.

"Hey, where are you going?" Anna asked grabbing hold of her sister's arm.

"That boy needs help," Elsa replied pointing at the Guardian.

"Are you sure about this?" Kristoff asked, "Once you're in the battle, you may end up wishing you weren't."

"But I can't just stand here and do nothing." Elsa responded. She was certain that this Guardian was good at his duties, but four against one?

* * *

Jack lay on the floor, getting pummelled by all the attacks the Trix sisters were dishing out. He wasn't worried much about himself, he was the distraction. But he wasn't going to take this one laying down. He heard the Trix sisters shooting insults and remarks at him.

"Call yourself a Guardian?" remarked Darcy,

"You're just a boy…in the wrong place at the wrong time," added Stormy,

"You think you could just order us to leave? You have no authority over us because you are no one," Icy snarled.

Jack gripped his Staff and raised himself up onto his knees, Jack looked up at the barrage of attacks projecting at him. "And you three are trespassing on this planet," he said and clanged his Staff to the floor. This generated a shockwave of ice and wind which rumbled through the floorboards and erupted at the Trix, hurling them into the ballroom pillars.

Jack got up from the floor, this was harder than he'd thought. He examined himself to find shards of glass embedded into his skin as well as his disguise clothing torn and ripped. An exploding crack caught Jack's attention, he looked up to find Pitch gone. All that remained was huge chunks of thawing ice imprinted with Black Sand.

The shadows around the room began to darken. Even with the chandeliers lit, the darkness appeared to increase. A voice called out from around the room. "I can always trust you to put on an entertaining show Jack. It's such a great shame that you didn't except my offer in joining me. We could have been God's, you and I. The world would have been grovelling at our feet. Therefore, I shall give you another chance," Pitch's eyes appeared in the darkest part of the room. A mouth of sharp teeth smiled. "I will extend to you my offer once again, take a place by my side."

Jack burst out laughing, "Have you seriously been spending 10 years thinking that there was any chance I would ever join you and your minions?!"

The smile in the shadows remained the same. Jack found this confusing. He's just turned Pitch down again and yet he was smiling, it was rather unnerving. Regrettably, Jack hadn't clicked that Pitch was stalling for time until he felt a chill rising through his body. He looked down and discovered his body being slowly encased in ice. Jack's head shot up to find Icy on her feet, bruised and injured. She stood in front of Pitch with her hands extended and glowing.

Pitch snarled, "Out of my way girl, he's mine!"

Before Pitch could drag her out of the way, Icy's head shot around. "No, Nightmare Princess. _You're_ all talk, let me show you how it's done,"

Pitch restrained himself not to fight back, he could easily trap Icy into an eternal nightmare. But part of him wanted to see if these witches could pose a threat to him. "Well knock yourself out" he scolded and disappeared leaving the dark shadows behind.

Icy returned to the Guardian who was attempting to resist the ice as it climbed up his torso. Icy knew she was the strongest of her sisters, but this seemed too easy. "Where's all that fight gone tough guy?" She mocked, "I thought at least there would be someone worth my patience. And here's me, thinking it was you."

"Shows what _you_ know!" Jack spat back. The ice had covered him from his feet to his shoulders leaving his head the last part to freeze over.

Icy was taken aback, "What?!"

A grin appeared on Jack's face as his body was frozen in ice. Icy couldn't claim the victory. Why was he smiling?

Suddenly, cracks throughout the ice encasing the frozen Guardian appeared emanating from his chest. Icy gazed at the statue, this shouldn't be happening. No one could fight her ice attacks, even encasing her victims in ice would often put them to sleep or kill them.

Then, what Icy was dreading happened. A deafening bang from Jack rocked the room as the ice cracked and dispersed all over the floor. Icy shielded her eyes as icy shards fired straight at her.

When she brought her arms down, she was surprised to find Jack standing right in front of her. As speechless as she was, she could only utter the words. "How did you?"

"What can I say?" He replied, "Err... Thanks for the recharge,"

"Wait, what?" Icy managed to find her words. She got into another stance to attack once again.

Jack smirked, "Well before you start to kill an _already_ dead 400 year old man again. I'll let you in on a secret."

"Oh yeah, what?" Icy asked, not really caring about the answer,

"I'm the distraction." Jack answered twirling his Staff in his hand,

"Distraction?" Icy questioned,

"I've been pretty much playing you all this time and you know what?" he smirked.

Icy didn't ask, she hated being played. She did eventually say through gritted teeth, "What?"

"It's my turn." Jack swung his Staff at Icy shooting a bolt of ice at her, making her hit the wall hard. Icy was quick to recover. Curiously, ice attacks didn't seem to hurt her as much as it did her sisters.

Jack soon found himself face to face with Icy yet again. 'This girl doesn't take a hint to get lost…and at the same time, I'm meant to recruit her somehow.' Jack thought.

Icy started powering up her attack as she advanced on Jack. Her hands were beginning to glow with bright icy blue energy. "PLAY ME WILL YOU?!" she shouted and fired a beam of ice at Jack. Aware of the coming danger, Jack stood his ground. 'She is obviously the stronger of the three, but she's constantly leaving her guard down,' he thought, strategizing his next move. Before her attack hit him, he raised his Staff and blocked the attack. The remaining crowd in the Ballroom gasped as they saw to Icy's surprise, Jack had kept his ground. It was as if her attack was being absorbed by his staff, this made her angry.

"YOU CHEATER!" she shouted. Keeping her beams of ice focused on Jack, she scanned the room for her sisters. Darcy was nowhere to be seen, Stormy soon ran up to the battle. "STORMY, DO SOMETHING!"

Stormy's blue frizzy hair began to generate static electricity which made the floor hum slightly with vibrations as she prepared to fire a lightning strike at the Guardian. Jack slightly turned his head to mark where Stormy was. She had taken a position behind him, making it difficult for Jack to counter her attack while focusing on the elder sister.

"Oh, Guardian!" she giggled as she prepared to strike him with a bolt of lightning. Jack, still focused on Icy, was somewhat pinned in position. He couldn't move because Icy's attack would hit him if he attempted to. Jack closed his eyes and prepared to receive the painful strike.

Jack felt the vibrations in the floor increase as Stormy's attack got more ready to fire…then suddenly the vibrations ceased. The Guardians eyes shot open, what happened? Icy, still keeping up her attack and, looking considerably drained from her prolonged attack, cocked her head aside to find Stormy on the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Icy yelled,

"You're asking me?" Jack questioned. He turned his head to find, to his surprise, Elsa had joined the fight.

"I've got your back," she said, staring down at Stormy as she rose from the floor.

Jack smiled, "Thanks Elsa. I could do with some back up." He then realised, "Wait... What about the visitors?" he whispered.

"Anna and Kristoff are helping evacuate those left out." She whispered back.

Icy, still keeping up her attack, looked as if she was going to vomit. "Why don't you both just get married for Pete's sake," she said sarcastically.

Stormy laughed at her sister's remark. "Yeah, you freaks _deserve_ each other."

With that, Icy began to give in to her exhaustion as her lengthy attack started to take its toll. "STORMY!" she shouted weakly as she dropped to her knees ceasing the attack and leaving herself vulnerable.

Seeing her sister was in trouble, Stormy made a quick attack at Jack and Elsa. Her eyes began to glow pink as she cast her spell, she ran forward and clapped her hands together creating a shockwave which headed straight for them.

In sight of the coming danger, Elsa erected a wall of ice to block the impact. As the shockwave made contact with the ice wall, it was vaporised into chunks of ice and water. Elsa fell to the floor covering her ears as the noise from the shockwave passed through her, resulting in Elsa receiving a nose bleed. Fortunately, Jack managed to dodge the attack as a gust of wind flew him away from the coming danger.

Jack quickly landed and ran back to Elsa, finding her somewhat stunned from the attack. She was stuck with her hands covering her ears and her eyes closed. He knelt down beside her and put his hand upon her shoulder. Elsa's eye's flickered open, she looked up at Jack with her hands still covering her ears. Jack gripped Elsa's shoulder tightly with a reassuring look before getting back to his feet. As Jack raised himself back to his feet, he noticed his Staff was glowing with the power he had absorbed from Icy's attack earlier. He smiled and gripped it tightly as a plan began to form for his next attack. Jack looked up from the Staff to see Icy back on her feet, he could hear Stormy behind him preparing another attack.

Jack looked front to back realising that he stood between them both. In front of him, Icy was forming a ball of icy blue energy in her hands and behind was Stormy preparing another lightning strike.

Before any of them could make their move, Jack commented to Icy. "Apparently you're the strongest one of the Trix, or so I've heard," he smirked cheekily.

Stormy snorted, "That's what she thinks."

"Silence Stormy," Icy hissed. Jacks comment wound her up even more. Her eyes refocused on to the smirking Guardian. "Strongest eh?" she snarled. " _You_ tell me."

"NOW!" shouted Stormy.

Icy and Stormy simultaneously fired the same time at Jack. But before the attacks could hit him, Jack glanced at Icy and shook his head tutting at her, he then took off into the air dodging their attacks.

Resulting in the attacks, destined to hit Jack, end up hitting both attackers causing them to stumble and lose their balance. Jack landed back on the floor, Elsa, who was now back on her feet, stood awestruck.

Icy barely managed to recover to a stable stance. "You patronising fool!" she growled, "I'll show you." She ran towards him with her fists balled. Stormy had gotten to her feet and followed her sisters lead.

Jack turned his head to Elsa, "You need to get down, NOW." Elsa dropped to the floor as Jack grabbed on to the glowing Staff with both hands and thudded it to the floor. With a mighty bang, huge gusts of ice and wind fired directly at Icy and Stormy throwing them into the Ballroom walls.

As the mist began to clear, Jack helped Elsa back up to her feet. "Wow, had did you? It seems you're the powerful one here," she gloated.

Jack placed his hand upon her shoulder. "Na, it just comes with 100 years' worth of experienced as a Guardian," he winked.

As Icy and Stormy lay sprawled out on the floor battered and bruised, a shadow came forth behind them and spoke to Icy directly. "When I said, 'Go knock yourself out'. I didn't mean literally." The voice sniggered.

Icy ignored the tormenting voice and cried out to her middle sister. "DARCY! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING TRICKSTER! WHERE ARE YOU?!" she screamed.

With a flash of purple, Darcy appeared in the air hovering above Jack and Elsa, "Forget about me did you?" she snarled. Her body began to glow purple and clones of Darcy began to fly out of her, appearing in various places in the Ballroom, circling around the defenders. "Well now, there's enough of me to go around." she taunted.

Jack and Elsa stood back to back as they were surrounded. "By the way, it's nice to meet you, Your Majesty. My name is Jack Frost; I would have preferred to meet you in different circumstances." Jack said, not taking his eyes off the Darcy clones.

Elsa was confused, 'Really? Was Jack really taking this point in time to introduce himself? In the middle of a fight?' Elsa turned her head slightly, "I'm not sure this is the best time for introductions Jack. But, it's nice to meet you likewise." She replied.

Jack smiled as his eyes darted from Darcy to Darcy, more and more continued to appear. It was getting desperate to discover which one was real. "Ok Elsa, I'm working on a theory. But you'll need to take the ones on the left and I'll take the ones on the right," he said as they were now outnumbered. Darcy's clones noticed the visitors evacuating the Ballroom and soon put a stop to it, in which encouraged more fear to grow in those which stayed behind as the audience started to fear for their own live's. Jack felt himself become weaker than he already was. 'There's too much fear and not enough happiness. But I need to see this through,' he thought as sweat appeared on his forehead.

As Darcy's clones closed in, Elsa started to get scared as she began to wish that she'd not jumped in to the conflict. Jack noticed this, he reached his hand behind him and grabbed hers squeezing it tightly in reassurance.

"Have faith in your abilities Elsa. Trust in yourself and walk away a hero," he said softly.

Jack's chosen words melted her fear and replaced it with determination. "Got it," she said and Jack smiled. He turned to the crowd of Darcy's in the room, but what Darcy did next, gave her away. As the real Darcy cupped her hands and raised them above her head, the clones mirrored her every action. Jack caught on to this quicker than a bullet, he'd found his target. As the Darcy clones raised their cupped hands into the air, huge balls of dark purple matter started to form in their hands. They all stood there preparing to fire upon Darcy's signal.

Before Darcy could give the signal, Jack called out to Elsa and the remaining crowd. "Hold on!" he shouted as he began to spin his staff causing a twister to form. Darcy's clones were thrown into the Ballroom walls. This caused Darcy to collapse to the floor as she could feel all of her clone's pain at once. As she collapsed, her clones one after the other, began to disappear in flashes of white around the room as she ceased her illusion.

Elsa picked herself up from the floor, she looked around. "How?" asked Elsa.

"Ah, it's just basic stuff. Keeping your eye on the target you know," replied Jack.

The remaining crowd in the room erupted into an applause, praising their Queen and the Guardian for saving the day.

Seeing all wasn't going according to plan and with the Trix's disappointing display. Pitch reappeared. Shadows from all corners of the room flew into the centre, the shadows moulded into a dark robed figure with long arms and moon glazed eyes. "Well quite a show Jack, I must have underestimated you. But now it's time to die," he snarled.

Jack stood forth in front of Elsa, somewhat protecting her. "Leave Pitch, this kingdom has no need of your fear." He warned.

This made Pitch furious, he'd had enough of Jacks consistent defiance. He was a King and Jack will know him by it. "YOU DO NOT DICTATE TO ME WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO FROST!" he shouted and fired his Black Sand at both Jack and Elsa. The Black Sand hit them both to the floor and started to swarm around them creating a thick mist of Black Sand.

Throughout the commotion of Pitch's attack, Jack and Elsa were separated. Jack tried to call her, but his voice bounced back like an echo inside this Black Sand bubble which formed around him. There was no light inside this writhing prison, darkness seemed to hold dominance in here. Every so often voices could be heard from the sand whispering fearful and hope-dampening messages in many different voices but all the same menacing. "You'll never be free." "You're a Child, not a Leader. Remember what you are." "Just give in to the fear." "Elsa will never be with You." "You're the undead corpse of a boy who died saving a sister he never saw grow up."

The last quote hit Jack hard, he dropped down to his knees. He did save his sister, Emma. But he had no idea how long he was deceased for after that. How many years was he dead before the Moon resurrected him as Jack Frost? Could he have been an uncle? Did Emma have a good life? Does she still live in Burgess? All the important questions he'll never have the answers to.

Jack fought back the tears which tried to swell up in his eyes. Now wasn't the time to reminisce about the life he never had. His time was here and now. As Jack raised to his feet he could feel Elsa's fear starting to weaken him. Even with the fear laced sand surrounding and imprisoning them, he could still feel her fear the strongest. Clearly the sand was tormenting her as well. 'I've got to end this,' he thought. He grasped his Staff with both hands and slammed it down to the floor causing the shroud of Black Sand to turn to ice.

For a moment everything in the Ballroom was still. Jack and Elsa were nowhere to be seen as they were both trapped inside two giant hollow black ice blocks. The particles of the Black Sand sparkled in the ice like glitter. In the Ballroom it was as if in that same moment the entire crowd held their breath hoping for their Queen and the Guardian to pull through.

Inside one of the black ice blocks, Jack lay on the floor as he looked at his staff. Normally his staff glows light blue within the bark, but now his staff was barely glowing. Well it least he was able to rid himself of the torment from the Black Sand.

He could feel everyone's fear bearing down upon him. "I'm too weak now to do anything," he said to himself, "But I'm not defeated."

Jack used his staff to assist himself up, he peered through the black clouded ice. He couldn't really see or make out anything clearly apart from the dark outline of Pitch standing a few metres grinning with triumph. Jack began to summon all what was left of his energy. Soon his staff regained a faded grey glow. The effort to will his strength into the Staff almost made him faint with exhaustion. 'That will do it,' he thought. With a swing from his staff Jack closed his eyes as he summoned a huge gust of wind which disintegrated both prisons of black ice. As the black ice dispersed, Jacks world blacked out as he gave into his exhaustion.

* * *

Elsa looked around wildly as she was released from her imprisonment. 'Where's Jack,' she thought. She then heard Pitch erupt into laughter. She spun around to meet Pitch's gaze and suddenly her eyes spotted Jack lying face down on the floor, surrounded by broken black ice fragments. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran to his body. She knelt down beside him and pulled him over on to his back. He lay unconscious with no breath leaving his lips. 'What am I going to do now,' she thought.

Pitch's cackling laugh disrupted her train of thought. Her tear stained eyes glared at him, "You stupid girl. Crying over him won't bring him back now. He's exhausted himself protecting you," he snarled. Elsa looked back to the Guardian she cradled in her arms. Pitch continued, "It was bound to happen at some point, it was merely a waiting game. That being said though, he held out longer than I had anticipated. It makes up for a good sport, don't _you_ think?"

Elsa's upset expression turned into anger as the Boogeyman continued to mock Jack's sacrifice. She slowly turned her head with fire in her eyes to meet Pitch's gaze. Pitch gave a sinister smile, "Now you will come with me, or like Jack Frost, you will have more people's death on your conscience," he snarled.

This split Elsa's emotions into two with rage and fear mixing together, 'Was it me that killed Jack? If Pitch hadn't showed up, then none of this would have happened.' Her mind battled with the fearful thoughts being planted by Pitch's words. She got up from the floor and stood over Jack's body facing Pitch.

"Shame really, he was a worthy opponent. Nevertheless, my dear Queen Elsa. You are nothing against me!" he snarled.

This filled Elsa with so much rage that all of her fear was replaced with anger. She stood firm and clenched her fists together. The entire floor around her instantly froze and icicles shot up from the floor pointing towards Pitch.

"LEAVE MY KINGDOM!" she yelled. She stomped her left foot forward on the ground creating a shock wave of ice that shot through the floorboards and headed directly towards Pitch. Before the Boogeyman could do anything. The ice erupted underneath him like a volcano and blasted him out of the broken Ballroom windows.

Soon Black Sand flew back into the Ballroom and headed straight for Elsa like a huge black arrow, but she was ready. As the Black Sand approached, Elsa fired a wave of ice at the Black Sand freezing it into a black ice sculpture. Suddenly the black ice sculpture broke into pieces as a black arrow shot through it and hit Elsa cutting her cheek.

An angry Pitch appeared in front of her. "What did I say? You are nothing against me," he snarled. Elsa got back up to her feet.

"Why continue?" he questioned, "You know that you're no match for me."

Elsa stood her ground in front of Jack. "Because I'm not going down without a fight. Besides it's my duty to protect my Kingdom and the people from creatures like you." she growled.

Pitch turned his back to Elsa with his hands clasped behind him laughing. He walked a few steps away and turned back to face her. "What a pathetic notion," he mocked, "Ok Your Majesty, have it your way."

Black Sand fired at her once again, but unexpectedly Elsa countered his attack at the same instant. The audience gasped as Elsa's and Pitch's attacks became locked together. It was as if neither would give up. As the battle raged on, Elsa started to gain the upper hand as her attack came closer and closer to Pitch. The dark stranger's facial expression had changed from evil and smug to absolute astonishment. Only five centimetres of his Black Sand attack remained between him and her. 'I don't understand? This kingdom is full of fear. I should be winning,' he thought as he dropped to his knees. Elsa could see that her attack was paying off so she decided to cease her assault. Pitch gazed up at her utterly speechless as she walked towards him, leaving Jack's lifeless body behind.

While Elsa's back was turned from the fallen Guardian. A faint beam of moonlight broke through the dark clouded sky above, shining through the crack in the marble ceiling sustained from Jack's counter to Icy's attack earlier on in the conflict. Elsa stood above Pitch Black, "As I said, I'm not going down without a fight." she repeated.

As Elsa was about to call in her Guards to escort the defeated foe from the Palace, she suddenly felt something squishy grab her ankles. She looked down to see dark purple tentacles rising from the floor. They twisted and grabbed at her, limiting her movability. As Elsa began to fight off and resist the tentacles grasp, she scanned the room to find her attacker until she noticed Darcy on her left smiling deviously. She began to glow purple as she started to cast more tentacles at Elsa, ever restricting her ability more to resist and defend herself.

Pitch, noticing the new support, got to his feet. "You maybe a Queen, Elsa. But you are not unbeatable," he snarled.

Sensing that Pitch was going to attack again, Elsa managed to get a hand free from one of the tentacles grasp and was about to make the first move before Pitch could make his. But unexpectedly more tentacles appeared and grabbed her wrists completely immobilising her and leaving her vulnerable to any attack. Icy and Stormy ran up to join their sister.

"Well it's about time you got involved… Do much skiving lately?" Icy hissed at her sister.

"Hey yeah… Where were you when this all started?" Stormy added.

Darcy, more focused on restraining Elsa, didn't bother to look at her sisters. "If you must know, I was too busy laughing at both of your performances. Call yourselves strong? Bunch of weaklings more like." Darcy hissed back.

"Weaklings?!" Icy and Stormy spat at her.

"None of you have managed to do what I've just done." She replied, nodding towards the entangled Queen. Icy and Stormy remained silent with the occasional need to moan and strop.

Pitch smirked with glee. At least one of these witches showed promise. His gaze turned from Darcy to Elsa. "I gave you a choice," he hissed as he walked over to the body of the fallen Guardian, he knelt down looking at him. He nodded and then turned his head back to Elsa, "Congratulations, You've ridden the world of a true Guardian and my only worthy adversary."

Pitch suddenly had a truly evil idea, so much so that he licked his lips with much delight. He got back to his feet and turned to Darcy, "You."

Darcy's eyes looked to face him.

Pitch then pointed to Elsa. "Open her mouth." He ordered.

Darcy smirked and cast two more tentacles. One wrapped around Elsa's lower jaw and the second wrapped around her forehead and forced her head back opening her mouth.

Pitch turned back to the now terrified Elsa. "Maybe you should think on what you've attributed to today." Pitch reached into the right side of his robe and pulled out a fistful of Nightmare Sand. "You've killed the Protector of Children's joy. Making him wear himself out of energy for someone as insignificant as you." He approached Elsa menacingly, "Now you will see nightmares of this event whenever you shut your eyes." His voice echoed through the room.

Seeing that their Queen was in desperate need of help, a courageous portion of the remaining crowd ran towards Pitch to stop him. As they advanced towards their Queen, a wall of sharp icicles erupted from the floor pointing towards the crowd blocking their way. The courageous visitors ground to a halt a few centimetres short of the spikes, Icy appeared behind the wall. "I don't think so," she snarled.

Stormy ran up to join her sister. She then cast a gust of wind to knock over the halted guests. "Sit back and enjoy the show or you'll be next." She hissed. Although no one at the time had noticed. The moonlight shining through the cracked marble ceiling fell upon the fallen Guardian, willing him to finish the job. Jack remained lifeless and still.

Anna watched as any and all attempts to save her sister failed. She had to do something and fast. Anna looked left to right, she saw a coat of arms statue on her left which had collapsed into a pile due to the current assault. Her eyes locked on to a poleaxe poking out from underneath the cascade of armour and made a break for it. Icy and Stormy continued to stand watching the crowd making sure that no one was prepared to make a heroic act towards their helpless Queen.

Pitch now stood in front of Elsa, he raised and held out the fistful of Black Sand above her mouth. "After all this, you couldn't stop me." He began to rotate his hand as he prepared to release the payload in his fist.

"NO!" cried Anna as she hurled the poleaxe over Icy's wall. The poleaxe speared towards Pitch, it was square on target for the Boogeyman's head. However, Icy instantly erected an ice wall a few metres away, catching the flying projectile in mid-air.

Pitch cocked his head aside to face Anna. "How dare you try to stop me. Who is she to you?" he questioned. Pitch suddenly felt a shiver course through his body as he sensed her fear. "Oh, Sister huh?" he snarled, he moved his fist away from Elsa's mouth and then turned to Icy. He extended his right hand and pointed at the young Princess. "I want her." he ordered, Icy advanced towards Anna. Several members of the crowd ran in front of the Princess to offer some protection. However what confidence they had soon disappeared as Icy walked through her Ice wall of spikes and icicles.

She emerged carrying a sharp scimitar of ice, "Hand her over peasants." She snarled. The crowd members didn't really move out of the way, but they dropped down to their knees cowering in fear to show Icy that they were lowly people grovelling at her feet, with the hope that she will spare them. Kristoff was astounded at the lack of back bone the people had for their monarchy. He looked down to find an iron bar which had come from the Ballroom windows, he quickly knelt down and grabbed it. He stood in front of his bride-to-be and pointed it at Icy.

"You're not going to take her. The only way that is going to happen, is over my dead body." Kristoff challenged.

Icy sniggered, "Did you really think I'd use this primitive thing to fight you." She held up her sword. "I'd rather do this." Icy's sword dissolved into icy daggers which appeared in abundance in front of her. "Hand her over."

Kristoff took a stand, "No!" he said defiantly. The crowd grovelling at Icy's feet took that as their queue to leave that area.

Icy smirked, "So be it." Daggers of ice began to fire at him in every direction. Kristoff did his best to strike and parry as many of the daggers as he could. Unexpectedly, a dagger scratched his forehead, Kristoff raised his hand to his head in an attempt to cease the pain. As he was now distracted, the daggers found their target easier to strike. One after the other, knives stabbed Kristoff from his arms to his legs. Eventually after five minutes of cruel warfare, Kristoff collapsed unable to deal with any more pain.

"NO, KRISTOFF!" Anna cried as she dropped to his side. She instinctively felt his lips, he still drew breath, he was alive. At the other side of the room, Jack's eye's opened at the sound of Anna's cry of distress, his eye's glew pure white. Anna turned from her future husband to Icy and rose from the floor. "You Bitch, look at what you have done."

"Hey, if the boy can't put aside his pride for a pretty face, then that's his problem." She hissed. She then advanced on Anna and grabbed her by the back of her head. Icy flew back to Pitch with Anna captive, leaving Kristoff coughing and spluttering behind.

Pitch mocked a bow, "I am humbled that you have come here to join me,"

Anna spat at him, "YOU ARE JUST A SICK TWISTED SADISTIC MORON!"

Icy gripped Anna's hair tighter releasing a portion of her ice which began to chill Anna's spine, it made Anna very stiff as shock took over. Darcy's tentacles appeared below Anna and wrapped around her legs, preventing her from escaping and saving her sister.

Pitch nodded at Icy's and Darcy's actions, "Rest assured young Princess," he said as he held out his fistful of Nightmare Sand over the whimpering Queen's mouth. "You are next."

Just as Pitch was about to release the fistful of Nightmare Sand down Elsa's throat. A huge bolt of ice hit Pitch at the side of his face, causing him to somersault into the Ballroom wall. Regrettably, a few small grains of Black Sand managed to fall into Elsa's mouth a millisecond before the attack. She began to gag as the Black Sand particles landed on her tongue.

The Trix looked to see who the attacker was and realised that Jack Frost was no longer on the floor. They then saw the Guardian hovering in the air above them. He was now composed entirely of glowing white with snowflakes and ice which swirled around his body. Every so often as the light dimmed between pulses, the Trix could make out that Jack now wore a silver chestplate which bore the crest of a Snowflake with a G on top, signifying the Guardians of Winter. He also wore silver pauldrons and armbraces. Jack's Staff was unrecognisable also as it glew brighter than white and platinum. The Staff itself even seemed to be wrapped in a material which resembled metal but glowed. This wasn't just power. This was superior power which could only ever be bestowed by the Guardians and The Moon combined.

"BE GONE FROM THIS PLACE, DOERS OF EVIL!" his voiced echoed causing the palace to shake. Jack's voice did not sound like his own. It was as if there were two people speaking all at once through him. Jack's voice could be heard at the beginning of every word, but now there was a deeper and stronger after tone which followed.

A distracted Darcy ran to aid her sisters subsequently ceasing all of her enchantments within the Ballroom. The Palace Guards regained their sight and the tentacles restricting Elsa and Anna dispersed. Elsa fell to the floor spluttering and spitting out the grains of sand from her mouth, Anna knelt down by her sister's side patting her back. Seeing that the Trix had their attention on Jack, the remaining visitors took this chance to evacuate the Ballroom as soon as possible.

The Trix stood before Jack. They had to shield their eyes from Jack's radiance. Jack's glowing eyes gazed down at the Trix. Icy glared up at the hovering light. "If you think a little light show will frighten us away? Then you're even dumber than I took you for. You want to see what true power looks like?"

Darcy and Stormy smirked as they began to combine their attacks into a huge mass of dark matter and lightning. Icy turned from Jack and began adding her ice energy into the combination. Elsa and Anna took this opportunity to take cover behind the punch tables which had fallen over, spilling its contents. Once there Anna found Kristoff behind the table. He had barely managed to do a decent job bandaging himself with the serving napkins. Anna set about dressing them accordingly to the deeper cuts he had sustained earlier, while Elsa froze a few of the serviettes to help relieve some of the pain.

"NOW!" Icy shouted. Together they fired the combination attack of explosive dark matter, lightning and ice at the risen Guardian. Suddenly upon impact, the attack released a deafening boom causing any remaining windows in the Ballroom to shatter. The after effect of the combination attack resulted into a blinding glow with white mist everywhere. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff poked their heads up above the table to see what the outcome was of the Trix's attack.

Pitch materialised behind the Trix in a mass a Black Sand. He walked up and put his hand on Icy's shoulder. "Well Done, you've done it. You girls just seem to be full of surprises." he congratulated as he started to laugh.

"NOT FROM WHERE I'M STANDING!" came a voice from the white mist. Pitch's laugh was silenced instantly.

"IMPOSSIBLE," cried Stormy as the glaring light and white mist vanished revealing Jack still hovering in the air. It appeared that the attack had not inflicted him at all, much to the Trix's astonishment. Stormy clapped her hands together sending a lightning and shock wave attack at Jack. The attack seemed to rebound from the Guardian and fire down into the floor.

"THIS CANNOT BE!" screamed Darcy as she started firing random blasts of dark matter at Jack. With every burst of energy hitting Jack, the attacks seemed to get absorbed into the blinding light.

Icy watched as Darcy's attack produced zero results, "THIS ISN'T HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO GO." She yelled as she fired her beams of ice at him. For a short moment, it worked as Jack froze in the air. Icy felt a sensation of relief, for about 3 seconds. Then with a bang, a shock wave came from Jack's body as he repulsed the ice away, disintegrating it in mid-air. A silent cheer came from Elsa, Anna and Kristoff as they witnessed Jack's defiance.

Jack raised the white glowing staff into the air. The wind outside the palace blew into the room and streamed into his staff. Elsa took that as a sign to duck back beneath the table. Anna and Kristoff followed the hint and did the same.

"BE GONE!" his voice echoed again through the room. He placed both hands on his staff tightly and dropped out of the air, stomping it hard to the floor. A huge shockwave of ice, wind and light rumbled through the floor breaking up boards and cracking walls.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" Icy screamed as she and her sisters were forcefully thrown out of Arendelle itself by the sheer force of Jack's power.

Pitch stood awestruck with fear in his eyes. He looked around at the devastation in the room, 'How could Jack have done this?' he thought. Pitch then turned around to face the glowing Guardian. Jack pointed his Staff at him, "DO NOT EVER RETURN!" he ordered. Pitch fearfully vanished back into the shadows without saying or whispering a word. As the Boogeyman disappeared into the darkness, the storm outside the palace dispersed releasing the stars, allowing them to shine their light upon the world once again.

However, the battle may have been over. But Jack stayed glowing in the air until he was in absolute certainty that all threats had left the scene. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff emerged from behind their refuge and gazed up at their Hero. Upon seeing them safe, Jack spoke in almost a whisper. "It is done."

Like a tree losing its leaves in autumn, all of his power visibly began to drain away from him and return to The Moon. As the last strains of power left him, Jack fell to the floor with a thud. He was exhausted and didn't have enough energy to get back to his feet.

While Anna helped Kristoff up to his feet, Elsa quickly limped over to check on Jack. She knelt down and put her hand upon his icy shoulder. "Jack?" she said softly. Jack half turned his head and reached up to his shoulder and held onto her hand.

Breathlessly Jack spoke, with his normal voice now returned. "They are gone now…You're safe,"

Elsa burst into tears as the overwhelming terror from the battle hit her emotions. "Thank You for being here Jack," she said between sobs.

Jack shifted his body around to face her and brought her into a wholesome embrace, Elsa continued to sob into his torn poncho. "Everything's ok now. They won't hurt you again, I promise." he said softly.

* * *

 **Thank You all for supporting the story.**

 **Please continue to review and comment.**


	10. A Dark Proposal

**Hey Everyone, here again with another update.**

 **Welcome Back to "The Guardians of Winter: The King of Nightmares Returns".**

 **Now in the last chapter we discovered: (1) Jack fought the Boogeyman and the Trix** **(2) Elsa was almost trapped into an eternal nightmare (3) Jack and the Moon's combined energy saved the day.**

* * *

 **CAST**

 **(In Order Of Appearance)**

 **Characters And Voice Actors**

 _ **Icy, Witch of Ice - Mila Kunis**_

 _ **Darcy, Witch of Darkness and Illusion - Elizabeth Olsen**_

 _ **Stormy, Witch of Storms - Megan Fox**_

 _ **Pitch Black - Jude Law**_

* * *

The stars twinkled brightly in the cloudless sky as the Moon bestowed a chill upon the sleeping world with a low mist. The pine trees on the border of Arendelle rattled and shivered as the changing of the seasons began to take effect. Creatures of the woodland sort refuge from the cold as the night time predators began their shift.

The defeated Trix landed within a clearing of the forest beside a small lake. The sisters were rather dumbfounded. They'd literary been thrown out of the palace by a force of, well the closest thing to call it, God-like energy.

Eventually, the coldness of the night subsided the sister's bewilderment. Darcy and Stormy shivered in the cold. They soon realised that the woolly long coats they had stolen from the palace cloakroom were shredded and torn, providing little if any means of warmth at all. They came to a silent decision that it would be best to set up camp or at least, with no home to go to, get a fire going to fight off the chill. Darcy set about collecting rocks to create a circle surrounding the fire pit while Stormy went off to collect fallen branches and pine cones.

Icy on the other hand didn't even care to help her sister's. She just sat down at the water's edge glaring at her reflection. The cold didn't bother her anyway, in fact it was very much the opposite. She was more preoccupied thinking about the battle which had taken place earlier that day. She constantly played the event over and over in her mind. For something which was guaranteed to go in her favour, went completely the other way. How? What went wrong? Was she even a force to be reckoned with here? Icy hated the feeling of self-doubt. It made her feel small and weak, which in turn made her fearful.

Stormy later returned with a pile of logs in her arms and pockets stuffed with pine cones. Darcy helped assemble the camp fire by breaking up the larger sticks and placing them into a tepee shape inside the pit. Next Stormy clicked her fingers next to the unlit pile, emitting an electrical spark which began the fire. Throughout the entire process of collecting the wood and preparing the fire, Darcy and Stormy said very little if anything at all. They both just wore looks of defeat, confusion and astonishment.

Darcy and Stormy both sat down close to the fire. The crackling fire seemed to chase away the cold as the warmth began to penetrate their frozen bodies. As the fire hissed and crackled, Stormy managed to find her words. "How did he beat us?"

Darcy, adding more kindling to the fire, shrugged her shoulders. "I'd like to know where he got that power from?" She turned to look for her elder sister, she found her still at the water's edge a few metres away muttering at her reflection in the moonlight.

Darcy then turned to Stormy, "Did you notice his powers are like hers?"

"Yes, I did. What gives? I thought Icy was the only being with ice powers." Stormy replied. She then suddenly realised, thanks to hindsight. "If someone, that you and I know, didn't try to freeze the blasted Guardian and attempt to defeat him all on her own. I bet it would have been different." She snarled.

Even though Icy was at a distance, she could hear her sister's conversation. After hearing Stormy's jab at her attempt at freezing Jack alive, she became filled with rage. That was the very scene she'd been thinking about. She kept replaying that section. Her freezing Jack. Jack struggling. Her tasting victory. Then Jack's cheeky smirk stealing her triumph, it just ate her up inside.

Icy let out a screech into the air, making her sister's jump, as she thought upon the smugness of Jack's face when he broke out of his short lived imprisonment. The shoreline at the lakeside froze beneath her as her rage escaped outside her body. She got up to her feet and walked over to her sisters. "Do you think me weak Stormy?" she accused, her eyes were on fire.

Stormy stood up, "I am not saying that you're weak Icy. I'm just pointing out that by taking that freak on all by yourself, to try and prove that you're better than any of us cost us the battle." Stormy argued back.

"Oh really?! Maybe you should be more aware in future during a fight. You didn't even notice that Queen sneak up on you until you were on the floor." Icy argued back.

Darcy decided not to get involved. These types of squabbles regarding who was the strongest as well as addressing each other's faults was very much the usual when it came to Icy and Stormy. She reached for a pine cone and threw it into the fire, producing a crackling noise.

Icy and Stormy stopped and glared at their middle sister. Darcy just smirked, "Oh don't mind me, I just needed to entertain myself in some other way than listen to you two arguing. Look what's done is done. Bickering about it won't change the outcome, it's already happened. Try learning something from it." She persuaded, attempting to halt any possibility of her sisters falling out and splitting up.

"Shut up Darcy! The next time we face that freak you'd better be there to back me up," Icy snarled, staring down at her sister.

Darcy got up from the floor, "And try to win with brute force? If you believe that, then you've learnt nothing." She scolded glaring at Icy, Icy glared back.

Stormy butted in, "Well I've learnt something tonight, Icy's losing her touch."

Icy's eyes shot to Stormy, "Losing my touch am I?" she hissed and clenched her fists. The campsite grew colder and ice began to form around Icy. The camp fire hissed as ice climbed into the fire pit and touched the flames.

"ICY ENOUGH!" Darcy shouted as the fire began to choke with the lit logs turning to ice.

Suddenly strong winds erupted from the forest taking twigs, pine needles and earth blowing into the clearing surrounding the sisters.

Darcy and Icy stared at Stormy, "You can pack it in as well," Darcy snapped as the camp fire went out.

Stormy shrugged her shoulders, "This isn't me."

Icy ceased her ice spell when she came to a realisation, "It's that ice freak, he's come to finish us off!" She shouted into the night sky. "Come on freak. You think you can take me again? You don't know who you're dealing with!" Suddenly the wind dropped and the ground beneath them darkened causing the Trix to huddle together, forgetting their quarrels.

"Poor little Icy. So powerful, yet so naïve. Why, _you_ couldn't kill that Guardian even if he was served to you on a platter." Came a sinister voice.

"Who dares question my power?" Icy shouted.

An evil laugh echoed throughout the forest. Birds and animals abandoned their homes as they evacuated from the woods passing the Trix on their journey. This now made the Trix less confident and fear began to flood in.

"The one who knows that you're questioning yourself. Wondering if your power counts as anything here. Well let me ease your mind in telling you…You're the weakest by far." The voice cackled.

"Show yourself," Stormy's voice echoed into the darkness.

Abruptly the wind picked up once again and roared through the forest around the Trix. Black Sand flew up from the woodland floor and poured out of the trees taking up woodland debris in its wake. The sisters shielded their eyes as the combination of Black Sand and woodland wreckage passed through them. Then strangely, it came to a halt above the lake where Icy had been recently. The girls looked up to see a writhing cloud of glittering Black Sand floating above the shallows. Soon a slim grey figure draped in a long black V-necked robe materialised on the black mass. He stood looking down upon the Trix with his hands behind his back modestly.

The trio stood awestruck until Icy broke the silence. "Oh…Why isn't it the nightmare princess," Icy mocked, "Do much sneaking lately?"

Darcy rolled her eyes and looked at the dark figure, "What do you want Pitch?"

The Boogeyman smirked and swiftly disappeared into the floating platform of writhing Sand. Shortly a small section of the Black cloud broke away from its main body and dropped to the ground. Darcy looked at her sisters to a questionable expression. They looked back to see the sand form into Pitch's shape, the Trix took a step back.

"My dear Lady of Darkness and Illusion." The dark figure somewhat bowed to Darcy. I'm sure he meant this to flatter her, but it didn't. She found it creepy and unnerving. "It's not what _I_ want from you. It's more in the terms of what _you_ want from me," he said humbly with a smirk.

Icy was shocked that Pitch had the cheek to think that they would ever want anything from him, let alone have anything to _do_ with him. After all the evil masters she and her sisters had served back on their home world, which inevitably led to their imprisonment inside the book of Legendarium after a deal went horribly wrong with its creator, she and her sisters had become wiser during their time incarcerated. They had vowed from that moment on to serve themselves and no one else, they were their own masters now. Icy scowled at the smirking shadow man, "And what could _we_ possibly want from you?" she spat at him.

Pitch pretended to look hurt. He frowned and turned to walk away tilting his head towards the ground. "So be it, it's not like I was offering you anything anyway… it was only something you desperately need," he said as he turned his back to them.

Icy folded her arms frowning. She wouldn't trust Pitch in a million years. He was clearly attempting to get the sisters interested in what he had to offer. Icy didn't need anything, she was just fine the way she was. Darcy and Stormy however took the bait. Darcy was the first to ask, "Like what?"

Pitch stopped walking and halfway turned his head to answer her. "Oh, just something to make you stronger," he said. He then turned his head and proceeded to walk away.

"Stronger?" asked Stormy,

"How?" added Darcy,

Icy was fuming at her sisters for lapping at Pitch's heels, they were falling into his trap. "We are stronger enough without you, you nightmare freak! Go bug someone else." Icy snarled.

Darcy and Stormy stared at the older sister, "What are you doing?" Stormy hissed.

"Don't you want to be stronger than this?" Darcy questioned raising her glowing hand.

"I thought we agreed that after serving Acheron and Selina, which I remind you led us to our imprisonment, we'd no longer serve anyone else but only ourselves!" Icy scolded.

"Icy, see sense. Maybe we should take his offer." Darcy replied.

"You couldn't even defeat that ice freak, and yet you claim you're strong enough." Stormy argued.

Icy's eyes turned to fire at Stormy's remark, she almost punched her in the face if Darcy hadn't been standing between them.

* * *

During the sister's debate, Pitch had stopped. He stood at a distance with his back still turned, eavesdropping upon the trio's squabbles and disagreements. The two younger sisters seemed to take interest, but the elder didn't seem to budge. She was going to be difficult. Then his ears pricked up when the youngest took a jab at the elder for not defeating a certain Guardian. He could sense how angry it made the elder sibling, this is how he'd get her interested.

Pitch turned to face the quarrelling sister's. He gently approached them, "I didn't mean to overhear, but if you would like to defeat that Guardian or better still kill him. Maybe I can be of assistance." Pitch said calmly.

Icy sniggered at Pitch's statement. "Your assistance? Fat lot of good you did back at the palace creature. I don't need you to kill that freak, when I meet him again I'll be the one smiling."

Pitch laughed, "How's that for gratitude. I offer you power to kill Jack Frost and you throw it back in my face."

"So? I don't see why I should listen to you." Icy replied,

Pitch remained calm. He'd much rather have Icy as an ally than an enemy, but she wasn't making it easy for him. "As to why you should listen to me, I know his weakness. You may think after today that he has none but he does."

Icy snorted, "What are you talking about? That freak gave into exhaustion halfway through the battle, we all saw that. We all know of his weakness."

Pitch sighed, he was losing his patience with this girl. Her disrespectful attitude was more than just rude. "That was because of me, child! Through me you gained the upper hand. That Guardian cannot survive if there is not enough joy in the world."

Icy and her sisters were confused to say the least. What's joy got to do with it?

"Well then, if you know how to kill that freak then why haven't you done it?" Icy spat back.

Pitch moaned with frustration on the inside, this was like talking to a brick wall. Icy just wasn't willing to see the bigger picture. Pitch had to think, he knew that she wanted more than anything to have a rematch with Jack Frost. That was something he could arrange, even though he'd rather delightfully kill that cursed Guardian and squash his beloved joy and happiness into the mud himself. Maybe he could use that to his advantage.

Pitch continued talking, "Jack Frost is not the only Guardian on this planet. There are thousands of them out there and hundreds of groups with different purposes and agendas. The Guardians of Childhood are my nemesis's. They are a group of five, and if you haven't noticed there is only one me."

"Well that's your problem. This is your fight not ours." Icy snarled.

Pitch sighed. He wasn't going to win her over this way, not with her guard up. He responded to her calmly after taking a deep breath. "Icy, would you take a walk with me? I wish to discuss something with you." He then turned and began to walk towards the water's edge at the lake.

Darcy and Stormy looked at one another. They were more than happy to accept Pitch's offer, besides they needed a place to stay on this alien planet. But this all depended on one person, they then looked to their elder sister. Icy avoided making eye contact with her sisters, she wasn't about to be pressured into any agreements which she didn't trust. She scowled and followed Pitch.

Pitch stood watching the ripples of the water as the night time breeze encouraged the water's movement, Icy soon joined him at the water's edge.

Pitch made the first comment, "You don't trust me do you?"

Icy was quick to answer, "I have no reason to."

Pitch turned to face her, "Do you understand that I am offering you power which will surpass any enemy you encounter?"

Icy turned to face him, "Look, for all I know, you could be lying."

Pitch replied modestly, "And why would I lie?" We clearly have the same interests in mind."

Icy sighed, "Me and my sisters have been used and abused by many of your kind, sure you aren't Lord Darkar or Valtor, but you're a Dark Master and they are always the same. Never again, me and my sisters…" Icy had now begun to show a percentage of emotion, she turned away as her eyes began to tear up. "We're… we're on our own now."

Strangely, Pitch felt something towards the Trio. Their constant misuse from other evil doers had severely damaged their self-esteem. Of course Darcy and Stormy were willing to join him. They wanted to fill a hole which had been wrought by their past employers. But Icy just didn't want to be hurt again which explained why she was so resistant to accepting Pitch's offer.

Pitch placed his hand upon her shoulder, "I have been where you were,"

Icy's tear filled eyes looked up, "You have?"

Pitch smiled, (he of course was lying, this is Pitch Black). "Oh yes." Pitch leaned forward and looked at his reflection. "I did have a life before I became this… this thing."

"So what happened," Icy asked.

Pitch looked up from the water and continued. His Black Sand danced in the air as faces and people appeared and disappeared while Pitch told his story. "I was a General once, but not just a General. I was known as the Lord High General of the Galaxies. Back then I went by the name Kozmotis Pitchiner. It was a title I was pleased with. I served under a king, a ruler whom I fully respected. Until one day I was betrayed."

"Betrayed?" questioned Icy.

"Yes, I suspect it was brought on by jealousy or greed but I don't know. I defeated and killed those who attempted to take my title by force. However, the King did not see it that way. He walked in as I slaughtered the traitors where they stood. He accused me of neglecting my duty and corruption. So I was cast out, banished into the world with no name, no title, no one." Pitch caught Icy in the corner of his eye, she was right where he wanted her. "During my banishment I thought of nothing but getting my life back. I even began to practice black magic just to give myself an upper hand for when the day of my revenge would arrive. As the years went on, I experimented and added to myself. I discovered peoples fear could amplify my abilities. I soon managed to correct my nightmares and Black Sand wielding skills to the point of perfection."

"So did that day eventually come?" Icy wondered.

"It did, but my revenge was thwarted by the efforts of those blessed Guardians!" Pitch growled. His emotion in that statement was somewhat true. The Guardians always seemed to put an end to his fun, and he hated them for it. Pitch took a deep breath and decided to repeat his offer to her. "Icy, you can be so much more. You don't need to be led, you're strong enough to be your own. All I ask is that you hear me out and listen to what I propose."

With a sigh, Icy looked up to face the Boogeyman. "What do you propose?"

* * *

Darcy and Stormy sat around the camp fire, Stormy had reignited the pile of wood after Icy went with Pitch for their one-to-one conversation.

"Do you think Icy will join Pitch?" Stormy asked breaking a larger stick and throwing it into the fire.

"Icy's stubborn. She'll not let go of her pride easily just to see that we need him and his resources." Darcy replied.

Stormy leaned back and looked up at the stars. "Well she'd better, or I'm leaving the group. I'll not let her destroy us just because she didn't want to lose face."

Darcy looked at her sister, "You are aware that could happen. I won't know what to do if she does."

"Well I'm joining Pitch no matter what happens," Stormy announced proudly.

Darcy smirked, "Oh yeah? And what happens if he asks you to duel with Icy?"

Stormy closed her eyes, "Piece of cake."

Darcy was shocked, "You would really fight your own sister just to show her you're better?"

"Pretty much. She isn't the strongest one of us." Stormy said.

Darcy was about to retaliate and defend her elder sister when she noticed Pitch and Icy returning from the lake. "Stormy get up, they're back." She hissed and stood up from the floor. Stormy ceased dozing and stood up to attention.

Pitch and Icy stood before the two sisters. Pitch stood modestly with his hands behind his back, Icy looked at him and he nodded her on. Icy came forward, "We have come to a decision. It is true we need Pitch's help if we are to have anywhere we can call home. I have agreed that through Pitch's guidance, we will crush that ice freak and his Guardian friends to dust."

Icy and her sisters went into a group hug while Pitch took a couple of steps back away from the trio. The Boogeyman smiled, who knew his diplomacy skills were this good. "Indeed my dear Queen of Ice. Now as you three have entered into a partnership with yours truly, I have a gift for all of you." With that Pitch's cold gaze darted up to the cloud of Black Sand, the cloud suddenly burst spilling on top of the girls.

As the Black Sand fell covering the Trix, Pitch outstretched his left arm with his hand open; palm up. Inside the glittering ball which seemed to writhe and swirl. The dark particles began to spin around each sister, slashing and tearing at their garments. The Boogeyman grinned sinisterly, these girls will make a nice addition to the ranks. Grunts and moans could be heard coming from the swirling mass as cuts and grazes were received by the speed of the Sands motion. As most of the old garments were ripped away, Pitch then raised his hand up into the air. The Black Shroud rose into the air taking the Trix off the ground, cries of disorientation and fear emitted from the mass. Pitch grinned again and clenched his fist, the sand then began to bond with its victims. Ear-pitching screams of agony could be heard from the girls as the sand forced and poured its way into their skin, nose, eyes, ears, mouth, anywhere accessible for the Black Sand to work its corruptive power.

Soon the cries of agony and mercy ceased as the girls slowly gave in to Pitch's power. The Black Sand gave an addictive type of endorphin as the Black substance occupied their minds. Pitch unclenched his fist as his work was done. The swirling mass ceased bonding with the sisters as it floated motionlessly, there was an eerie duration of silence which followed. Pitch began to wonder if he'd gone too far. Had he just killed the girls? At least it saved him from disposing of them once their usefulness ran its course.

But still, it felt like a wasted opportunity. The trio's abilities would have served him well in the battle which was yet to come. The Boogeyman was about to recall the cloud of Black Sand, but he halted his actions when he spotted something inside the grainy shroud. He squinted at the floating mass. He could only just make out three dark silhouettes inside the Black shroud. As Pitch watched, he saw their eyes flicker open. He sighed with relief, they had survived the transformation.

One after the other their eyes opened, Icy's eyes were glowing turquoise like bright dots in the darkness. Darcy's eyes glowed purple and Stormy's eyes glowed pink. Together they flew out of the black swirling sphere and landed in front of the Boogeyman.

Pitch stared at the three dark figures before him. He examined them as he scanned each one from head to toe. The three girls now wore glittering black skinsuits which seemed to hug the body and the curves, it covered everything apart from the fingers which allowed the girls use of their powers. From a distance, the skinsuits could have been mistaken as their actual skin. They also wore leg high boots which seemed to mould into the suit. Upon each of the girl's chest bore a symbol of each one's power. Icy had three turquoise icicles, Darcy had three purple circular outlines and Stormy had two burgundy lightning bolts which spanned from her shoulders and met at her middle.

Pitch also noticed how pale their skin was, the girls faces and hands were nearly as white as the moonlight. Upon their faces they had different eye shadow and lip colours. Icy had a teal eyeshadow which faded with a vertical gradient into black and teal coloured lips. Darcy's eyes also had an eyeshadow similar to Icy's except the teal colour was replaced with purple fading into black and her lips were painted plum. Finally, Stormy too had eyeshadow with the same gradient as her sisters except the colours were burgundy fading into black _,_ her lips were now coloured cherry. Now from the face Pitch looked that the girl's hair which now had black highlights inlaid. Icy had silver hair with her high ponytail held up with a black tube, Darcy had brown but it was now long and sparkled with Black Sand, and Stormy's hair was still purplish-blue but it had now changed from short and frizzy to long and curly.

As amazed as Pitch was that the transformation had worked (of course, this was the first time he'd done anything like this but he wasn't going to admit that), he decided to act confident and superior.

"So…how do you feel?" he asked.

The newly reformed Trix, (Now the Nightmare Trix), stood observing and discovering their new attire and abilities. Their eyes, rather synchronised, ceased glowing as they came to.

Icy was first to speak, "Woah!" she exclaimed as she swung her hand and an ice blade grew out of it, (her entire arm and hand was coated in a sharp ice blade with a serrated edge). The blade glittered with the Black Sand particles imprinted inside the shape.

"This feels…great!" Darcy examined flexing her arms and legs in the new attire.

"Now no one can stop us!" said Stormy. She ran over to the water's edge to see her reflection, she liked what she saw.

Pitch cleared his throat to refocus the girl's attention on him, "That is not entirely true. You are _stronger_ yes. But you are not _unbeatable_ yet," he said modestly.

Pitch half expected Icy to be the one to complain and moan, but it turned out to be the youngest sibling. "What do you mean?!" complained Stormy. "You lied to us. You haven't made us stronger at all. You've just given us a new wardrobe!"

Pitch kept his cool, these girls were a means to an end after all. "If you recall I did use the word yet. Take comfort dear sisters. If you help me destroy the Guardians. Then upon my word, I will make you unbeatable. Consider this as a gift, a taste of the power I can give you," he explained. Pitch then gave a wicked eye at the Trio, "Unless if you wish for me to take this all away?"

"No, No," they all said.

Pitch smiled, "Good." He then disappeared into the cloud of Black Sand and rose into the air to join the larger cloud which had transformed the Trix. A voice then sounded, "Come, your test begins immediately."

One by one the Nightmare Trix took to the air and followed the Black cloud. Even though it was night, the sisters could make out Pitch's Black shroud by the sand glistening in the moonlight. As the Trix followed him, grains of black sand trailed behind them as they flew. Icy's trail had particles of turquoise ice mixed with the black sand, Darcy's trail had particles of purple and Stormy's trail had particles of pink which sparked slightly as it drifted.

As the Trio flew alongside the Black blanket of writhing sand, The Boogeyman appeared on top riding it somewhat like a surf board, but with his hands behind his back.

"So Pitch, who are these Guardians?" asked Darcy as she flew alongside him.

"Well my dear, the Guardians I am referring to are the Guardians of Childhood. They gave the world happiness, wonder, memories, hope and dreams." Pitch paused for a few minutes before continuing, "They stole everything from me. As a result, it made me weak and I became invisible to the world. Luckily fear stayed alive so I was able to stick around and not vanish from existence."

"Wait….so they just barged in and stole everything from you just like that?!" Darcy exclaimed,

"Who do those Guardians think they are?" snarled Stormy,

"Clearly they disapproved of my methods during my reign," Pitch replied.

Icy had been silent for most of the flight, she decided she'd better say something. "When you returned, did you get revenge on those freaks?"

Pitch didn't nod or shake his head, "Back then it was just four Guardians which protected the children's wonder, hopes, memories and dreams. Of course they were many others out there which were yet to be chosen to join the Guardianship, but none of them were a threat to me…. or so I thought." Pitch paused, his fists clenched.

The sisters all looked at Pitch, they had a feeling that they knew who changed everything around.

Pitch continued, "When I returned for my revenge upon those wretched Guardians, I had hatched a plan. The main strategy was to stop the children of the world believing in them, oh… you should have seen them. They were so weak, so powerless, so... so pathetic. As the children of the world began ceasing their belief, I grew in power. As time went on, will no Guardians to protect them, their fear grew and so did my power. Until he turned everything around, until he encouraged children to believe again."

Pitch paused again, he seemed to be fighting with himself on the inside. "He was the Guardians newest recruit, and he changed everything. He…that…that boy… Jack Frost." He scratched out those final words through gritted teeth. With no warning, a large portion of Pitch's nightmare sand departed from his cloud and thundered down to the ground below shredding and destroying the woodland to splinters beneath them.

Seeing Pitch's violent outburst made the Trix very fearful. The Boogeyman quickly picked this up and ceased his actions. He combed back his hair and adjusted his facial expression into a calming manner. He then turned to the Trix, "As you may tell, I have a grudge against that Guardian. He protects the opposite of my power. He brings happiness to the children of the world. As long as he exists people will always have happiness and will never feel fear." He then landed in a forest on the boarder of Germany, the sisters followed him.

When the sisters came to land they saw Pitch standing next to a hole in the ground. Not like a mole or rabbit hole though, this was the size of a man-hole but bigger, give or take a few inches. The girls landed in front of Pitch, he then spoke. "The Guardians stole my future, but now with you on my side, those Guardians will be history."

As Pitch finished speaking, his Black Sand began to swirl around him from head-to-toe, he then disappeared within the grains of sand. The confused Trix looked at one another, they then looked back to see the Black Sand rising into the air. It floated for a while then dived into the ground pouring through a man-sized hole like water draining down a sink hole. The Trix followed the Black Sand as they jumped down into the darkness.

* * *

 **Thank You all for supporting the story.**

 **Please continue to review and comment.**

 _Shout out to Watson Smith - Thanks for the comments bud. I can't seem to reply to your comments, maybe because you don't have an account with FanFiction or it could be something else. Anyways, your feedback is well received and appreciated. Cheers pal._


	11. Change of Plans

**Hey Everyone, here again with another update.**

 **Welcome Back to "The Guardians of Winter: The King of Nightmares Returns".**

 **Now in the last chapter we discovered: (1) Icy wants revenge on Jack Frost (2) The Trix have joined the Boogeyman** **(3) Pitch intends to rid the world of its Guardians.**

 _ **This chapter is designed to take place during the Boogeyman's meeting with the Trix (Previous Chapter)**_

* * *

 **CAST**

 **(In Order Of Appearance)**

 **Characters And Voice Actors**

 _ **Queen Elsa of Arendelle - Idina Menzel  
**_

 ** _Sir Kristoff - Jonathan Groff_**

 ** _Princess Anna of Arendelle - Kristen Bell_**

 ** _Jack Frost - Chris Pine_**

 ** _Doctor Stan - Rhys Ifans_**

 ** _North - Alec Baldwin_**

* * *

After the battle in the Ballroom, Elsa had ordered the celebration to be cancelled at once as a safety precaution should anymore danger come to Arendelle. This inconvenienced many of the long distant traveller's which had journeyed from the surrounding areas by boats and ships. But they understood the matter of caution and decided to check into the local hotels and inn's which littered Arendelle.

Presently, a meeting was taking place in the palace living room with Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Jack. In the living room there were two crimson armchairs and a cream sofa bed. The sofa bed sat parallel to the lit fireplace with the armchairs facing towards each other next to the fire.

Kristoff lay topless on the sofa bed with Anna sitting behind him as the royal physicians and nurses tended to his wounds he'd sustained earlier. Anna held on to one of his hands.

"I'm sorry I couldn't defend you," he whimpered as one of the nurses began bandaging his right upper arm. Pain shot through his body as the bandage was tightened.

Anna looked at him, "It doesn't change how much I love you." She replied kissing him sweetly on the forehead.

Elsa glanced over at them, she sat in the crimson armchair across from them with one of the royal physicians tending to her injuries as well. He was tending to a cut on her forehead which she'd collected earlier. The doctor looked up to find her watching Anna and Kristoff. He cleared his throat, "Ahem, pardon me Your Majesty. But could you look forward please? I need to clean the wound."

Elsa's head turned back to him. She seemed far away…very far away. She soon came back to her senses, "Oh, of course…apologies…carry on Stan." She stammered trying to sound confident and control her words. The man nodded, he dipped a ball of cotton into a bowl of vinegar and began the process of cleaning away the blood which stained her left eyebrow.

Throughout this process, Elsa was deep in thought. 'Why did this happen? This was Anna and Kristoff's night…and before the big day as well. Just why?' The doctor made short work of cleaning the eyebrow, but now it was time to clean the cut itself.

The physician put down the blood stained cotton ball and reached for a clean one, "Do forgive me, Your Majesty. I'm going to begin on the wound now. This will sting a little, but the sooner I get it clean the better I can get a bandage on it." He advised kindly. Elsa nodded him on, understandably she wasn't really in a talkative mood.

Jack stood at the palace window which looked out across the surrounding river. He stood with his Staff over his right shoulder. He thought it best if he kept his guard up. Even though his body begged him to call it a night, he had to be ready.

Jack was beginning to understand what the Moon wanted of him. Of course he had accepted the Moon's proposal in making him a Leader, but now it felt more real than it did when he first started. These new responsibilities had begun to play fearfully in his mind. He thought back to the battle when he was trapped inside the Black Sand prison and the words spoken to him. Is he truly ready to be a Leader? This quest had already left its mark in Arendelle and Jack felt wholly responsible for the damage caused.

Pitch had his army, Jack desperately needed his. This was a position Jack didn't like. He was now one step behind the Boogeyman and Pitch knew it.

The Guardians fearful train of thought was disrupted when he heard his name being called. He turned to find Anna staring at him. "Oh hey, sorry about that. What did you say?" he asked.

Anna smiled, "I was wanting to know who you are?"

Kristoff, now bandaged up turned his head to look at Jack. It appeared he was interested in Jack's reply. Jack felt rather nervous, what do I tell them?

Jack leaned against the windowsill with his Staff at his side, "Well you know my name. But to who I really am, it still unknown to me. I was reborn as the Guardian of Happiness."

"What do you mean reborn?" Anna interrupted.

Jack smiled, "I was chosen to protect the world's happiness." Jack paused as his face dropped. "And even to protect it from creatures like him." Jack touched the window pane behind him and an icy shape appeared in the form of Pitch Black.

"Who or what was that shadowed creature?" Kristoff asked.

Jack turned to face the window. He glared at the icy shape upon the window. "That…shadowed creature, is the personification of fear itself. He is your nightmares and whatever you fear the most." Jack turned back around to find everyone in the room looking at him, obviously taking an interest into his story. "You see; he thrives on your darkest fears. And with great fear…he can become unstoppable."

Anna began to look miserable. "Then what hope do we have? Fear is always going to exist, we are human."

Kristoff reached up and stroked her cheek, Anna held onto his hand.

Jack walked over to Anna and knelt down, "Fear only lives if you let it,"

Anna raised her head and smiled.

"Ow," cried Elsa, Anna and Kristoff jumped and glared at her. Jack's head shot to Elsa.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Your Majesty," the physician quickly said. He wasn't really paying attention to his duties. He was bewildered by the details Jack had revealed regarding the Boogeyman. He had been thinking rather fearfully towards Pitch Black.

"That's okay Stan, carry on." she replied. With a quick sigh of relief, Stan continued cleaning the cut above her eyebrow. He began to dab the wound dry with another ball of cotton.

Stan smiled, "It seems Your Majesty will only just get away without needing stitches."

Elsa smiled but shuddered on the inside, she hated needles.

Jacks description of the shadowed figure played on Anna's mind. If there are creatures like that out there, then where is it safe? Anna suddenly had a frightening thought, is Jack trustworthy? Or is he just like that Shadow man? Was Jack pretending to be the good guy to get close and spy for Pitch?

Anna battled with the swarm of fearful questions which plagued her mind. She quickly decided to ask the questions. "How can we trust you? Did Pitch come here because of you? How is it that we've never heard of you before now?" she interrogated.

Elsa, Kristoff and Jack were shocked and dumfounded. Did Anna just accuse Jack of starting a war?

Kristoff was the first to break the silence, he looked up at Anna. "Give the guy some room Anna. He did just save the day with your sister," he said.

Jack wasn't that much surprised by this sudden outbreak from the princess. Fear holds strong here, he felt it when he first arrived in Arendelle. Even with Pitch gone, his fear always remained. A snowflake formed in Jack's left hand, he raised his palm to his lips and blew it towards Anna. Anna was utterly transfixed upon the flake as it drifted towards her, until it touched her forehead and dissolved into her skin.

Elsa and Kristoff watched as Anna's fear was replaced with Happiness and Joy, she looked back at Jack with a large smile.

"Feel better?" Jack asked.

Anna nodded, "What did you do?"

Jack smiled, "That is my gift and what I protect. I can turn all fear into happiness and joy. That's why Pitch hates me and wants me destroyed. If I was one of Pitch's pawns, you wouldn't be feeling the way you are now."

Anna, Elsa and Kristoff smiled in this reassurance. They now had a new ally which could be trusted.

Jack smiled and turned back to face the window. "I apologise for this afternoon's events. I came here to save Elsa and the people of Arendelle from Pitch's wrath," he explained turning back to face them. "Pitch Black showed up on our radar and I was chosen to go".

Anna's interest peaked, "Who's 'our'"

Jack looked at her with a calm expression, "I am not the only Guardian out there protecting the people of this world."

"How many are there?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh, there's thousands out there. But Arendelle is under the watch of the Guardians of Childhood, that's my clan." Jack replied. He began to wonder if they will still be his clan when the Guardians of Winter became official.

Anna, being Anna, was overloaded with questions. Jack sighed, at least it distracted them from worrying over Pitch's whereabouts. "How many Guardians in your clan are there? What are their names? Are they like you?" Anna fired at the overwhelmed Guardian.

Jack then had a thought, if Anna and Kristoff were still going to have their wedding tomorrow, he'll need the Guardians to protect the event. Jack smiled at Anna, "That is a question I won't need to answer when you can see them tomorrow at your wedding."

Much to the fright of the attending physician, Elsa suddenly shot up. "You can't be seriously suggesting that we continue with tomorrows plans despite what has happened tonight. No one will come anywhere near here in its current devastation."

With a deep sigh, Jack turned to face the window. Outside he could see golden threads streaming through the night time sky travelling into the bedrooms of adults and children. These glittering streams began delivering calming dreams and pleasant thoughts to the fear stricken town. The Sandman had arrived at last for his shift in Arendelle, no doubt he would notice the ruins left by Pitch's attack. He'll probably send out dreams of comfort to dissolve away the fear left by The Boogeyman. Jack felt his strength return in small quantities, like sudden bursts of energy pulsing through him like a heartbeat.

He smiled and turned back to Elsa. "If you allow Pitch to destroy your moments and events of Happiness and Joy, then he's won. You are feeding his evil. Take my advice, sleep on it. If you feel the same way as you do now tomorrow, then make the decision." Jack replied calmly, Elsa sat back down to allow the doctor to finish dressing her injuries. Jack continued, "But know this, if you go ahead with the wedding plans. Then you are beating Pitch, weakening him. He cannot survive in an area with Joy and Happiness."

Elsa frowned. Jack's words did bring comfort, but she was still unsure. "What do you two think?" she asked looking at her sister and Kristoff.

Kristoff looked at Anna and she looked back, "We have both looked forward to this momentous day as well as most of Arendelle. But the current circumstances have put a slight twist on things," Kristoff sighed.

Anna looked over to Jack, "Will your Guardian friends protect our big day?"

Jack nodded, "Of Course. Anna, you can trust them. They hate Pitch as much as I do. They will defend you."

Anna smiled, she then looked to her to-be-husband. "What do you think honey?"

Kristoff shrugged his shoulders, "We'll need a change of venue."

"Leave that with me," Elsa assured.

The attending physician, Stan, had just packed his medical kit away into his suitcase. He now stood next to Elsa, "I have done what I can Your Majesty. Remember to keep the cold cloth pressed against your cheek until the swelling of the bruise goes down, but do be careful as it is very sore. As for your sprained ankle, it should sort itself out by tomorrow, but I do advise not to stand on it for long periods of time," he advised.

"Thank You Stan," smiled Elsa.

Stan returned the smile and bowed to his Queen. "Goodnight Your Majesty," he said gracefully and exited the room.

"Goodnight Stan," Elsa and Anna said together. All the other doctors and nurses left the room with Stan, as their duties were complete as well.

Jack watched them leave the room. He then looked back to Elsa. "During the wedding you will need to stay close to me," he said.

"I'm sorry?" Elsa asked,

"I don't want to take any chances; Pitch is out to get you." Jack replied.

"I can't do that Jack, I am the one giving my sister away at the altar tomorrow," she objected.

Jack scratched the back of his head, he wasn't entirely happy about this. 'How can I watch over her? I will likely be positioned outside the palace. I'll check it over with North tonight,' he thought. Jack sighed heavily, "Very well."

Golden glittering streams of Sand floated into the room through the window where Jack had been earlier. He watched the golden ribbons drift in the air, no one else seemed to notice. Jack took this as a hint to get everyone in the room off to bed, so that the goodness of the Sandman's dreams had a chance to calm and put their minds to rest.

"Err… Jack, what are you doing?" asked Elsa, she was rather bewildered by Jack's actions. To her, she saw Jack looking towards the ceiling randomly laughing and smiling.

Jack looked to see the three in the room staring at him. "Oh, err…." Jack started, but he stopped. He watched as the three young adults began to get sleepy, rather quickly. "Never mind, I think it's time for bed." Jack advised.

Elsa was about to object but the Sandman's dream sand had already put her to sleep. Jack groaned, 'Thanks Sandy, she's not even in bed yet.'

Soon after Anna fell asleep as well, Kristoff stayed awake watching the dreams above her head dancing away. He could see her dreaming of their wedding day and how pleased she was to have met him. Jack looked at Kristoff, "You can see them too?" he asked.

Kristoff nodded, "Grand Pabbie told us of the Golden Glittering man of Dreams. The Trolls grew up with the tales of the Guardians, especially of their battles with The Boogeyman. I personally didn't believe it was true until this evening."

Jack smiled. At least more believers will have been born tonight with the acknowledgement of the Guardians watching over them. "We live to serve and protect, we maybe old but we are always there." Jack promised.

Kristoff smiled and looked to Anna, she was far gone asleep. "Well then, I best get this one to bed for the big day tomorrow." He got up from the sofa bed and scooped his future wife up into his arms. He then turned to Jack, "Goodnight pal," he said, then exited the room.

Jack was now alone in the room with Elsa fast asleep. He walked towards Elsa and nudged her, Elsa stirred. "Elsa? It's time to go to bed. You've got a big day tomorrow." Jack encouraged as he pulled her up onto her feet. Elsa stumbled as she steadied herself, Sandy must have given her a stronger dose of sleeping sand for some reason.

Elsa's eyes flickered open slightly, still very much asleep. "I guess you're right Jack. It's time for bed."

Jack assisted her to the royal bed chambers which lay at the bottom of the corridor outside the living room. The corridor walls were made from concrete and stone with green flags hanging down from the ceiling covering the crude stonework. Upon the walls hung Golden Gauntlets holding candles illuminating their path. The flooring was varnished beech wood decking covered with a single long green carpet which ran from the living room to the royal bed chambers.

"Thank You for helping me Jack," smiled Elsa, the walk had woken her up a bit.

Jack smiled back, "No worries Elsa. You helped me. So I'll help you," he said as they came to two doors made from Oak.

"How long will you stay?" she asked.

Jack turned to her with a gentle smile. "As long as is necessary," he replied and pushed the doors open.

Jack was welcomed to a sight of what you would expect for a Queen. Her bedroom was huge. To the left of the room was a double king-sized four poster bed with White pillows and Magnolia coloured bed sheets. The bed was decorated with cream coloured curtains that hung from a railing which was secured by four Golden posts that stood in each corner of the bed. To the right of the room, Elsa had a walk-in wardrobe with White and Magnolia doors located in front of her bed which contained all manner of dresses for all occasions.

To the right of her walk-in wardrobe she had two small wooden Bureaus, the Bureau closer to her wardrobe had a small three-way mirror with beauty products packed into every draw and cupboard. These products were likely imported from all the different continents that trade with Arendelle. The other contained jewellery boxes of all shapes and sizes which were full of rings, earrings and necklaces containing gold, silver and diamonds of all types. To the left of her walk-in wardrobe was a six panel changing screen coloured Magnolia with each panel decorated with flowers and stems.

She also had a large antique writing desk next to her bed, which contained letters and deeds from all the inhabitants of Arendelle and of the surrounding districts that trade. The bed chamber window was in the style of the six glass panel design with white frames, the window was covered by dark green curtains inlaid with golden threading which hung from a huge golden rail above. On the floor lay a dark red carpet which covered the cold wooden decking. The room was illuminated by candles which were held by arms crafted from Marble that protruded within the stonework walls.

Jack helped Elsa to her bed. "How did you get your powers?" she wondered as he sat her down.

"It's complicated," he answered as he sat down next to her.

"Please tell me," she begged as she held his hand. Jack sighed, what was he going to tell her? That he's an undead teenager cursed with agelessness? Jack decided to tell her a false version of his story as he believed that reliving his dark and distant past would either confuse her or damage him.

Jack began, "It happened long ago when I was walking through a forest in the height of winter. The trees were covered with frost and snow. As I looked at the patterns, this branch fell from one of the trees." He held up his staff, "As I went to retrieve it; I bent down and grasped it with my left hand and suddenly I became infused with its power. Ice and frost began to climb up my arm until it found my head. I remember the coldness as the frost worked its way into my ears, chilling my brain. The rest I don't remember, I must have blacked out. But I do remember waking up and discovering that I had transformed into an entirely different person with white hair and blue eyes. It was only when the Moon found me laying in a pile of ice that he told me who I was."

Elsa stood up from her bed and made her way to the changing screens. "I have no recollection of how I got my powers. I wish I could control them better like you," she said as she went behind the screens to get changed into her bed clothes.

"Well from what I've seen, you've created your own ice palace on North Mountain." he replied as he stood up from the bed with his back to the changing screens.

"Yeah I did, after creating an eternal winter." She replied.

Jack laughed to lighten the mood, "Yes, but imagine what you could do when you master your powers." he replied back.

Elsa giggled as her excitement grew with thought of better understanding her gifts. "But I've got no one to teach me."

Jack laughed, "Well I'm here aren't I? Anyway, from what I saw, you're not far from perfecting your powers."

Elsa walked out from behind the changing screens. "You really think so?" she wondered,

Jack turned to face Elsa, "Oh yes, of cour-" Jack couldn't even finish his sentence due to the beauty which stood before him. Elsa looked simply stunning, she wore a silk leg cut purple nightie which fitted perfectly on Elsa's figure. She also had undone her French braid, so her long blonde hair now hung down to the middle of her back.

"Jack? Are you blushing?" joked Elsa,

Jack cleared his throat. "Ahem, Who? Me? Not at all," he laughed. "You look stunning,"

Elsa blushed, "Thank You,"

Jack laughed, "Now who's blushing,"

Elsa giggled as she walked over to her bed and pull back the Magnolia duvet and got in, Jack had begun to make his way out of the royal bed chamber. Once in bed, Elsa sat up and raised her hands into the air, the candles around the room began to go out one by one.

Jack noticed this and turned to face her from the exit. "It seems there are a few things I could learn from you as well," he smiled. Elsa chuckled and settled down into the bed covers.

"Goodnight Jack," she said.

"Sleep well Elsa." he replied and left the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

When Jack exited Elsa's bed chambers he noticed to the right stood a servant's wooden bench with two green cushions alongside the stone wall. Jack removed the Snow globe from his pocket and walked over to the bench, he propped his staff up against the wall and sat down. He polished the glass of the Snow globe and spoke into the clear sphere. "The North Pole."

Soon a white bearded face appeared inside the globe. "Hello Jack, I see you have defeated Trix and Pitch, Well Done," said North.

Jack gave a small smile, "Yes, but I fear that the Trix may have joined Pitch's side." he replied.

"Hmm… That would cause trouble," said North scratching his head. "How's the Queen."

"Alive at least. Pitch almost put her into an eternal nightmare. I had to go Celestial." Jack admitted.

"Jack… You know how dangerous it is to connect yourself with that kind of raw power. You could have killed yourself and everyone in Arendelle." North scolded.

"But that's the thing, I didn't. I didn't die and no one else was killed." Jack argued.

"We will talk about this later. Now, is there anything else which needs my attention?" North asked sternly.

"The plan has changed," replied Jack.

North scratched his beard, "How so?" he asked.

"The Queen's sister, Princess Anna, is to marry Sir Kristoff tomorrow. Elsa is the one giving her away at the altar," he answered.

"Ah, so what do you need," said North.

"An event like this could attract Pitch, I suggest the Guardians assemble and rendezvous at Arendelle," Jack suggested.

"Hmm," grunted North as he scratched his beard again. "Very well, we'll meet you tomorrow morning at Arendelle," he agreed.

"Great, I'll meet you in the palace gardens," said Jack. North's face blurred out of focus and disappeared.

Jack put the Snow globe back into his pocket. He stayed awake for the rest of the night until one of Sandy's Golden threads found him and he fell asleep.

* * *

Three hours later, Jack woke up to a sound of distress coming from Elsa's bed chamber. 'Pitch! He must have come back to finish the job.' he thought. Jack grabbed his staff and jumped to his feet, with a gust of wind, he charged through the double doors. The double doors swung open and whacked the walls emitting a loud bang.

As soon as Jack entered the room, he collapsed to the floor. He could literally feel the intensity of the fear in the room beginning to drain his spirit. Using his Staff, he heaved himself up. This proved to be difficult, it was like trying to lift a car. When he eventually managed to get to his feet he found Elsa screaming in her sleep with her eyes tightly shut. Jack quickly scanned the room to find it empty; "No Pitch here," he said to himself.

Jack then felt hot breath breathing down the back of his neck. Jack swung around to come face to face with one of Pitch's nightmare horses. These nightmares were composed of glittering Black Sand with two luminous Yellow eyes, but this nightmare had particles of Ice embedded in it. Jack backed up further into the room as the horse whinnied and raised its front feet into the air. As Jack backed away to create some distance, he noticed that Elsa's power had ran wild around her bed chamber freezing almost everything apart from the bed. Jack realised that this Nightmare wasn't random. Elsa had unknowingly created it from her nightmare. Jack shot it with a bolt of Ice, the bolt impacted the Horse releasing a thick fog. Jack found this unusual but smirked, 'That was easy.' He thought. His smirk faded as the fog cleared revealing the horse still standing in front of him. Jack was dumbfounded, 'Was it the Ice inside it which made it immune?' he wondered keeping up his guard.

Suddenly the Horse charged, Jack only just managed to dodge the beast as it ran passed him. Jack turned to find the Black Horse gone, he quickly noticed that the bedroom window was open which explained the horses' sudden disappearance. Jack ran over to the window and shut it tightly, he sighed heavily, 'What was that Nightmare?' Jack shouldn't have left Elsa alone, he should have been in here and not outside.

Even with the Nightmare gone, Elsa was still crying out in her sleep. Jack ran to her and jumped onto the bed. "ELSA!" he shouted as he shook her, attempting to wake her.

"NO! I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" she screamed and ice fired from her body throwing Jack from the bed.

Jack got to his feet. There was only one way to wake her up. He held out his hand, a snowball formed in his palm and he threw it at Elsa's face. As it hit, the snow dispersed and disappeared into her skin. Elsa ceased screaming and a few moments later she opened her eyes. She quickly sat up and looked around wildly to see everything frozen, she then saw Jack looking at her and burst into tears.

"Elsa this is okay, I will help you control this," he reassured her. He walked up to her bedside.

"I'm not upset by the fact that I can't control my powers. It's the horrible nightmare I've just had," she cried.

Jack sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into an embrace. Just at that moment with Elsa in his arms; He saw the same little girl from the family portrait earlier that day, full of fear and sadness.

"I'm here Elsa. For as long as I live, _you_ will always be safe." he said. Elsa now cried even more, eventually she came out of his embrace. "Many of my nightmares just pass by and are forgotten, but none have ever caused me to lose control of my powers like this before," she sobbed.

"It was just a dream," he comforted as he put his hand upon her right shoulder. He decided not to tell her about the Nightmare she unwillingly created.

"It felt so real," she snivelled.

"What was it about?" asked Jack.

Elsa sighed between sobs, "There was a boy and a girl skating on a frozen lake. I stood watching them on the far river bank. The girl skated too far out towards the middle of the lake and the ice began to crack around her. The boy ran towards her attempting to reach her, but he ended up putting himself in peril as the ice beneath him began to fracture as well. He looked down at the breaking ice to find a branch by his feet, he then grabbed it and used it to get her away from danger."

Elsa broke down in tears again, "But I didn't expect what came after," she sobbed.

"I stood watching and saw the girl and the boy smiling at one another, but suddenly the ice beneath the boy broke and he fell through. I did my best to refreeze the ice before it broke, but it was hopeless. By the time I ran down to the water's edge… he was gone. The girl cried out his name as he went through, she cried out his name again... but he didn't come back up. The world suddenly went dark as if the shadow had eaten away the daylight. As I stood in the darkness I heard a voice inside my head, it sounded so sinister I had to run from it. The words repeated over and over, 'What goes together better than Cold and Dark.' As these evil words continued, I saw the frozen lake once again. It was as if my running had taken me nowhere. As I stood there at the lake's edge, everything around it started to change. It was like watching time speed on by in a matter of glimpses, I witnessed the Sun and Moon rise and set multiple times. Centuries and Decades passed by, I couldn't turn away or cover my eyes. Then suddenly without warning everything stopped still just as the forest went into winter hibernation. The Moon then came from behind the clouds and shone its light upon the frozen lake. Everything was quiet until I saw a hand burst through the ice, its skin colour was as pale as death. There was something forcing its way through the ice and all I could do was stand there and scream. But thankfully you woke me up before whatever it was rose to the surface." She finished while drying the tears from her cheeks.

Jack sighed, "Well you're safe now," he said rubbing her shoulder.

Elsa wiped away her tears and smiled at him, "Yes, I know as long as you're here. I'm always safe." she said. Jack smiled back and got up from her bed to leave the room.

"Jack?" she asked.

Jack turned to face her, "Please will you stay with me?" asked Elsa.

Jack smiled, "Sure," he replied. Jack lay on top of the bed and Elsa laid back down and rested her head on his chest.

"Please don't leave." she whimpered.

"I wouldn't consider it," he replied. Elsa smiled and fell back to sleep.

Jack, however, remained awake. He was full of worry for Elsa. She was so innocent, so beautiful and yet she has always been held back because of who she is.

'I promise you Elsa, you will have the life you've always wanted,' he thought as he gave in to his exhaustion from the previous events and fell asleep.

Little did Elsa know, the nightmare she just had, was Jack's dark past coming to light.

* * *

 **Thank You all for supporting the story.**

 **Please continue to review and comment.**


	12. The Boogeyman's Lair

Hey Everyone. I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and New Year.

I was visiting my parents for the Christmas and New Year break, which kept me occupied. However the Break from writing has helped me to refocus. So here I am with another update.

Welcome Back to "The Guardians of Winter: The King of Nightmares Returns".

Now in the last chapter we discovered: (1) Jack encourages Anna and Kristoff to continue their Wedding plans (2) The Guardians have been called to assemble at Arendelle (3) Jack fought an Ice Nightmare created by Elsa.

* * *

CAST

(In Order Of Appearance)

Characters And Voice Actors

 _Pitch Black - Jude Law_

 _Icy, Witch of Ice - Mila Kunis_

 _Darcy, Witch of Darkness and Illusion - Elizabeth Olsen_

 _Stormy, Witch of Storms - Megan Fox_

 _Mother Gothel - Donna Murphy_

* * *

As the Trix dived down into the man-sized hole after Pitch, they felt the world around them get colder somehow. The hole became something like an endless tunnel which travelled straight down. The tunnel walls were littered with dead roots and insect husks with the occasional grain of Black sand trapped in earthy crevices.

Eventually they saw a glimmer of light below approaching them, signifying the end of the journey down into the depths. As they landed, they found themselves in an opening to a huge underground cave made out of mud and rock.

The landscape of the cavern looked slightly tilted as if it were falling off a cliff edge into an abyss. The cave was lit by candles which hung on the walls. But these candles glowed white and didn't create any heat. They were best described as Moon Candles.

From the cave ceiling hung oval barred cages which still contained the skeletons and rags of past prisoners and rivals. Almost everywhere there was stone bridges and stone staircases leading to different rooms within the lair.

However, all the bridges and staircases appeared to lead to a small rounded platform in the middle of the lair. Upon this platform was a black globe with dark grey continents displayed upon it. There were multiple white spotlights glowing from each country.

The Trix sisters cautiously entered the cave. Each one of them looked around their unusual surroundings. Pitch appeared upon an overlooking bridge, watching the Trix's every move.

"Where are we?" Icy asked.

"I bet we've been double-crossed!" Stormy accused.

"But why would he do that?" Darcy asked.

Pitch felt appalled. He decided to say something before he lost his temper. "Ah, my dear Nightmare Trix. Welcome to my Home." he announced with his voice echoing through the abandoned cave.

Stormy looked around in disgust. Did he seriously think this was a suitable accommodation for beings like her?

Icy and Darcy chose to look beyond the cold, dusty and damp interior of Pitch's home. They had nowhere to go. This was home now, for better or for worse.

Pitch continued, "This is where we shall strike from. This is base headquarters for the League of Darkness. You three will make a good addition to the cause."

Icy still didn't like to be referred to as a tool. She only just about managed to stop herself from starting an argument. Pitch smiled and continued. "For you have joined us _._ I will make a solemn promise to you all. You will each have your fair share of revenge upon Jack Frost," he promised.

"Who's _us_?" asked Stormy as her eyes scanned the lair for a second member.

Pitch clicked his fingers with one loud snap. The sound echoed bouncing off the stone walls within the cave. As the sound ceased, a door from below flung open and made contact with the stone wall emitting a thudding echo. The Trix saw nothing, which made them question if they'd heard anything at all. They looked over the edge of the platform into the utter darkness with distant candles twinkling like stars in the Night sky.

Suddenly a large mass of Grey Sand shot up in front of the Trio catching them by surprise. The sisters jerked backward causing them to stumble and fall. As the Trix watched the Sand, they noticed it was heading straight for Pitch on the overlook. Once the grey sand reached the overlook it began to swirl next to the Boogeyman, whose eyes were more fixed on the girls than the grainy cyclone next to him.

Soon an old white haired lady wearing a black dress with a grey hooded cloak which looked moth eaten, materialised within the sand. She gazed down at the Trix, she did not smile nor say anything. She just looked down at them with a scowl. As the Trio got to their feet, they couldn't help but feel judged and under minded from the old lady's scowl.

"Girls allow me to introduce to you a fellow witch, Mother Gothel. Now of course she doesn't have the powers you three possess. But she has worked for me since the beginning of time. You could say, I'd be lost without her. She is the one that helped me recover my strength after my first setback with the Guardians." Pitch introduced.

The Trix stared at the old crone. Mother Gothel glared back at the three teenage girls below.

Pitch felt an overwhelming amount of hostility in the area. "Well, introductions over, please allow me to give you a tour of your new home," said Pitch gracefully. Before Pitch could disappear down into the lower levels, Gothel grabbed his arm.

"Pitch, did you get it?" Mother Gothel asked. The Trix flew up to the overlooking platform to discover what she was referring to. They hovered in the air opposite the platform.

"As requested," he said as his Black Sand presented to her what seemed to be hair strands.

"Thank You Dear," smiled Mother Gothel. She released Pitch's arm and grabbed the strands.

"What's that?" Darcy asked.

"That is my next plan," answered Pitch.

"Some hair strands?" Icy wondered.

"Yes. But not any hair. It's hair from Jack Frost and Elsa. Gothel can use it to our advantage." Pitch explained.

"Bit of a crummy advantage if you ask me. How will that help us?" Stormy asked pointing to the hair strands.

"You shall have to wait and see." Mother Gothel replied and disappeared into a mass of Grey Sand, which then vanished back down into the darkness.

The sisters stood dumbfounded. That was a tease. Why should they of all people have to wait?

Pitch decided to continue. "Right then, let's begin the tour."

* * *

After the tour was done, and with the Trix now settling down into their new accommodations. Pitch went down to the lower levels of the lair to meet Mother Gothel. When he entered the room, he was met by the aroma of burnt spices and pungent smells. This room was more of a kitchen than a bedroom. Black soot clung onto the stone walls making the fire the only light in the middle of the room. The floor was draped with a red carpet which had been moth-eaten with soot and dirt trodden into it. There were traces of needlework and patterns on the rug which could be made out from under the dirt. The room itself had an open feel with its domed ceiling, which occasionally dripped with damp and condensation.

Pitch walked over to Gothel, who stood stirring a Cauldron of water over the fire. To the left of the Cauldron stood a large rotted table, upon it lay various ingredients and cutlery. To the right was another Cauldron which was only just coming to the boil. From what Pitch could make out, she was adding ingredients like Crows Legs, Spider Venom, Dove Wings, Deer's Blood, Fish Eyes, Frogspawn, Toadstool Mushrooms and Decomposing Leaves to the concoction.

"Yes, yes. Very good." she said as she added a Raven's Egg to the mixture. "Excellent. And now we add the hair from Elsa," she said as she casted the pale blonde strands of Elsa's hair into the mixture. As the strands made contact with the mixture, the hair singed and fizzed. Which then ended with a pop and turned the contents colour from black to red.

Before she could put the huge iron lid over the top of the bubbling concoction. Pitch grabbed a handful of ashes from the spent wood under the boiling mass and dumped it into the mixture. "Let's make this experiment worth it," he suggested. Gothel hated it when people interfered with her cooking. But she just smiled and put the lid on top of the Cauldron.

"Now while that's finishing, let's get started with the other." she said. Mother Gothel turned to the second Cauldron of bubbling water and began to add different ingredients. In this Cauldron she added Newt's Tail's, Rabbit's Blood, Bat's Wings, Duck's Fat, Pig's Heads, Snake's Venom and Whole Rats.

Gothel began to stir all the ingredients together. "Hmm, I'm missing something." she said. She left the Cauldron and walked into a medium sized room which had all the ingredients you could ever ask for. After lots of mumbling as she searched for the particular ingredient. She returned shortly with a vial of clouded liquid and added it straight to the mixture. "And a vial of horse mucus," she said. The concoction changed from grey to deep black.

"Hmm, good," she said. She then looked to Pitch, "Is there anything you wish to add dear?"

Pitch held out his hand over the Cauldron and dropped a handful of his Black Sand into the mixture. "Ah, good, now we add the hair from Jack Frost." she said as she released the strands of wintery white hair into the concoction. The lid was then applied to the top of the bubbling Cauldron, "Now that needs to keep bubbling for 60 minutes," she said to Pitch.

"Good, while that's happening. I need to send our new guests on a mission. So please excuse me," he said and disappeared into a mass of Black Sand which then proceeded to fly out of the room.

* * *

Darcy stood on the central platform which had the dark grey globe upon it. She was curious about the purpose of the glowing lights which littered every continent. Pitch materialised behind her with the intent to scare her.

Darcy looked up from the globe, "Hello Pitch."

The Boogeyman was shocked. "Now, how did you know?"

Darcy turned to face him, "My power is the same as yours. I can sense fear. Your little gift to me and my sisters seems to have amplified my abilities."

Pitch put his hands behind his back and bowed modestly. "You are welcome, my lady."

Darcy smiled and turned back to the globe. "What do these lights mean?"

"Those lights represent everyone who believes in the Guardians." Pitch replied.

Darcy took a closer look to study the lights, "So for your plan to work. You need all of these lights out."

Pitch nodded, "Indeed. I am glad you're here Darcy. I was going to come and find you anyway."

"Really?" she asked. "Why not Icy or Stormy?"

"Because you are the most mature. Now as I understand your powers consist of the abilities of manipulation and exploitation," he enquired.

"Yes, that is true." she replied.

"And you can also disguise yourself as anyone," he wondered.

"Yep," she said. She demonstrated this ability by doing a single wave passed her face. As the face was covered by a glowing purple hand, there was a flash. Then as the hand passed it revealed that Darcy's face had changed to Icy's.

"Impressive," he said.

Darcy waved her hand back across her face and her face return back to normal.

"Darcy, I am going to send you on an undercover mission to Arendelle. Your objective is to infiltrate the kingdom and await further instructions," said Pitch. Darcy was so happy she jumped up for joy twice. The thought that Pitch had chosen her instead of her sisters made her extremely happy.

"So will you take the job?" he asked.

"YES!" she yelled. "I'll do it. This is going to be exciting."

Pitch smiled. "Good Luck, My Lady of Darkness," he said as he showed her the way out. Darcy bid farewell and flew out of the cave.

Half an hour later after Pitch had sent Darcy away on her mission. Icy and Stormy arrived at the Globe where Pitch was standing with his back to them, staring intently at the glowing lights over Arendelle.

Stormy rudely interrupted Pitch's concentration. "Where's Darcy?" she asked.

Pitch kept his back turned to them.

"We can't find her anywhere." Icy added.

Pitch's back remained turned. "Oh, I have sent her away on a mission."

"Without us?!" shouted Stormy outraged.

"Why her and not any of us?!" asked Icy.

Suddenly the floor beneath the girls fractured with a bang. "SILENCE!" Pitch commanded. He turned to face the two girls with his eyes red with rage.

Icy and Stormy were shocked into silence.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he shouted. The Black Sand which had been swirling around him had tripled his size. His form now took on the shape of a large menacing shadow with pointed red eyes, staring down at Icy and Stormy.

Pitch continued. "I DO NOT BOW TO YOUR DEMANDS. YOU ARE MINE, AND YOU WILL OBEY MY WILL." Icy's and Stormy's fear began to run. "I WOULD CAST YOU OUT FOR YOUR TERRIBLE ATTITUDE TOWARDS ME!" The dark figure bellowed. The two sisters started to tremble at the thought of being casted out into an alien world of which they knew very little. "I HAD INTENDED TO SEND BOTH OF YOU OFF ON AN INDIVIDUAL MISSION EACH. BUT NOW, YOU HAVE BLOWN IT." he boomed.

Icy and Stormy dropped to their knees, "Pitch, I'm sorry." they both said grovelling at his feet.

"YOU DARE… QUESTION ME AGAIN… AND I WILL LOCK YOU BOTH INTO AN ETERNAL NIGHTMARE," he finished. The two girls didn't waste any time in agreeing that Pitch's rule was final.

The Boogeyman's Black Sand began to disperse and he started to shrink back to his normal size. "Now if I have both of your attention." he said calmly. "I will send you each on a special mission."

Icy and Stormy got up from their knees with their face's streaked with tears and dust. The Boogeyman turned to Icy first. "Now Icy. I am sending you to the Southern Isles. I want you to track down and bring back to me a Prince who goes by the name of Hans Westergaard." he instructed.

The Witch of Ice was more than happy to accept this mission. "Yes. I'll do it. Just point me in the right direction."

Pitch's body revolved around to face the Globe behind him. His pointed index finger landed upon an archipelago of Islands south east of Arendelle. "You will find him on the largest island. The black sand within you will help direct you to your target. Now good luck my Queen of Ice."

Icy left as soon as Pitch had finished. She'd rather get underway with her task before Pitch could change his mind.

Pitch stayed focused on the Globe. Stormy couldn't help but feel she was being left out. She cleared her throat in an attempt to gain his attention, but it didn't. The young sibling decided a direct approach was best. "So, is there anything I can do Master?" she wondered.

Pitch's body remained facing the Globe, but his head swivelled around to face her like an owl would. "Ah, yes my dear. Come around and I'll brief you." He said inviting her to stand next to him.

Cautiously she approached the Globe, and chose to stand at the other side of the sphere. Pitch very much creeped her out. Pitch didn't seem to take any offence, but his smile was gone. "Now my dear. Before I send you on this special mission, I need you to grow up." he snarled. Stormy's mouth dropped. How dare he presume that she was the one that needed to be the more mature. Pitch continued, "I know that you don't care about me or any of your sisters to an extent. You have this illusion that you're stronger than any of your sisters combined. That's arrogance, and that will get you killed."

Stormy closed her mouth to cease any retaliation before it had chance to escape. Was there truth in Pitch's words? Heck with it. She is who she is. With a sigh she responded to Pitch's advice. "Agreed," she obeyed.

Pitch's smile returned. "Wonderful. Now as for you. I am sending you to Weselton in Germany. There you will seek The Duke. I want you to retrieve him by any means necessary and bring him before me. Understand."

Stormy grinned. "It will be my pleasure." she said rubbing her hands together. "But, where is Germany?"

Pitch smiled and pointed to a country south of Arendelle. "Go. My Storm Queen." he said. "Prove your worth to me and fulfil this mission." Stormy flew out of the cave as soon as Pitch had finished talking.

* * *

Once alone, Pitch evaporated into a mist of Black Sand and flew back down to the lower part of the lair, where he found Mother Gothel inside her potions room. Pitch had to restrained himself from spooking her. However, Gothel spotted his shadow in the doorway.

"Everything okay dear?" she asked whilst returning items and flasks to the shelves.

"Oh… I have no patience for teenagers." he replied.

Mother Gothel laughed. "They're not easy to control once they gain minds of their own."

Pitch shrugged. "Anyway, how are you doing?" he asked.

Mother Gothel came out of the tiny room. "Come and see for yourself," she said. Gothel lead Pitch into the room where the two Cauldrons were. Pitch noticed the Cauldrons were now chained and elevated off from the ground. At the sides of the Cauldrons were two huge hinges which were fastened to the floor. These hinges would now allow the Cauldrons to tip by the lowering of the chains attached around the top. The contents of the Cauldrons would then pour into two medium sized coffins below. Each of the coffins contained a skeleton which was likely taken from one of the iron barred cages which hung from the ceiling in the main lair.

Mother Gothel walked over to a line of chains which were connected to the Cauldrons. "Everything is prepared and ready. May I proceed dear?" Gothel asked.

Pitch smiled. Everything was coming together nicely. "You may proceed." He approved.

Then with a pull and a tug of the chains, the Cauldrons started to tip over. The concoctions of each Cauldron poured into their destined coffins, filling them up and submerging the skeletons.

Once all the contents from each Cauldron had emptied into the coffins. Gothel quickly applied the lids to the coffins and nailed each one down.

"And now we wait." she smiled.

Pitch somewhat applauded her. "You do work wonders my dear."

"It's my pleas..." Before Mother could finish her sentence, she felt her strength weaken all of a sudden. Hastily, she looked at her hands and saw they were as pale as death. She collapsed to the floor panting and unable to talk. She quickly reached into her cloak and pulled out a vial of green fluid and swallowed the entire contents. Instantly her strength reappeared and her skin colour returned to pale pink. "I need that Piece of Summer. I can't continue evading death like this. I will run out of mint leave water and frogspawn juice soon. It's not worth the stress to make just to live for one day." she said picking herself up.

"But you are aware that _her_ hair was cut and lost all of its power. She is now maybe useless to you." Pitch reminded.

"I am not convinced that the power was only concentrated in her hair. I am absolutely positive that power radiates within her." she assured. "Rest assured Pitch. I will have that Piece of Summer back in my grasp. Even if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Thank You all for supporting the story.

Please continue to review and comment.


End file.
